Duel Monster Quest Online
by DarkFictionWizard
Summary: Kaiba Corp's game had been completed. Now it is up to some new duelists to emerge from the shadows and save it from hackers.
1. Prolouge

Duel Monster Quest Online  
  
Prologue-The Gathering  
  
A few weeks after Battle City ended, Kaiba began to reformat the military combat simulator that his Step father had built for military usage. After seeing what the Big Five had done to it, he was confident that changing it into game was an easy task. It has been 9 months after Battle City. It was a busy day at Kaiba Corp. They had just finished putting the final touches on Duel Monster Quest Online. Now all they needed was somebody to test it for them.  
  
"Mokuba," as Kaiba said handing a list to him. "E-mail these four people; they shall test the game for us."  
  
Mokuba stared at the list in disbelief. "What?! All of these people are nobodies! Why not have Yugi or Jounochi try it out?"  
  
"Because it is time the next generation of duelist to step forward and surpass us," Kaiba calmly stated.  
  
"What ever you say brother," Mokuba replied, and turn to his computer to e- mail the people on the list.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, four people showed up a Kaiba Corp for what Kaiba had summoned them for.  
  
*Note, from now on I'm going to use script style*  
  
Kaiba-"Welcome. Now if you follow me, your reason for being will be explained."  
  
They walked down a long hall till they reached a conference room  
  
Kaiba-"I bet your wondering why you're here."  
  
????-"Cut the crap and get to the point!"  
  
Kaiba-"Very well. The reason why your here today is to test our brand new product, Duel Monster Quest Online."  
  
????2-"What?"  
  
Kaiba-"It is a cutting edge virtual reality game. And your here to test it before for glitches before we market it."  
  
????3-"So we are test rats in a sense?"  
  
Kaiba-"Correct, now if you'll look under your chairs, you will find your equipment."  
  
All four people pull out boxes from under the chairs on pull out a big metallic box  
  
Kaiba-"Inside you'll find our company's updated Duel Disk and your virtual link up system. Everything else is self explanitory.You may leave now."  
  
????4-"That was anti-climatic. I was expecting the accounment of a tournament or something."  
  
????-"You're a hopeless idiot."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
????-"Kaiba was right about something, this is self-explanitory.Okay, everything is in place."  
  
The person put on a sombrero and a gaucho style cloak and sat down were he had set up the equipment.  
  
????-"Now to see if this hunk of junk works."  
  
As he said those words, the person felt an intense pulling sensation on the back of his head, like his soul was being ripped out. Suddenly he woke with a start.  
  
????-"I didn't even realize I had passed out."  
  
He began to look around.  
  
????-"Wow, Kaiba did a pretty good job fixing this thing up."  
  
????2-"So I see you're finally on."  
  
????-"Who are you and what the hell do you want?"  
  
????2-"My name is Will, and I want to duel you. What is your name?"  
  
????-"I'm Max."  
  
Will-"So Max, you ready to duel?"  
  
Max-"Why so I even bother dueling you? You are probably just some weakling."  
  
Will-"Are you afraid or something?"  
  
Max-"What?! Okay! That's it! Nobody insults me and gets away it! I'm going to kick your ass so bad!'"  
  
Will-"We shall see."  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Clash! Duel Between Heaven and Hell!

Chapter 1  
  
Clash! Duel Between Heaven and Hell!  
  
Max and Will stood with quite a bit of distance between them. They were sizing each other up. Max wears a gaucho style cloak with a Orange T-shirt and blue jeans underneath and wears a lucky sombrero on his head. Will on the other hand wears a gray T-shirt and khaki pants. Both are quite tall.  
  
"Well, are we going to get started or stare down each other all day?" Max said  
  
"Fine, then let's get started," Will replied. They drew their opening hands.  
  
"Deck Master! Invader of Darkness!" Max yelled  
  
"Deck Master! Heavenly Knight Perseus!" Will mimicking Max's tone of voice.  
  
"I'll go first. I place one card facedown and summon Cursed Gyura (1500/800 in attack mode. And I end my turn."  
  
"Very well," said Will. "I set 1 monster facedown and end my turn"  
  
Max drew his card, and smirked. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"At this rate, this duel will never end unless someone takes to the offense. And that somebody will be me. I play Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw to cards from my deck."  
  
"I know what it does," Max replied in a pissed off tone.  
  
"I summon Dunames Valkyria (1800/1050) in attack mode."  
  
"Chain! I activate my trap card Ambush!" Max proclaimed.  
  
"Ambush? What does that do?" Will asked.  
  
"Whenever you summon a monster, I can special summon one Level 4 or less Dark Main type monster from my hand. And I chose Giant Orc (2200/0)!"  
  
"So what? That won't stop me from attacking you Cursed Gyura! Dunames Valkryia attack!"  
  
"You walked right into my other trap card. Monster Relief!"  
  
"What?" Will said dumbfounded.  
  
"Whenever you declare an attack on one of my monsters, I can place that monster back into my hand and Special summon a Level 4 or less monster in its place. I recall Cursed Gyura to my hand and summon Genocide Demon King(2000/1500). And since you it is too late to call of your attack, your monster had just committed suicide," Max said with smugness.  
  
Max:8000 Will:7800  
  
"Crap. I end my turn."  
  
"Very well. I begin my turn by losing 800 life points via my monster's effect."  
  
Will: 7800 Max: 7200  
  
"Now, I resummon Curse Gyura to the field and tribute him and Giant Orc for Masked Beat-Death Guardius!(3300/2500)" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Two questions," Will said. "How could you summon Death Guardius when you have already summoned a monster this turn and why didn't tribute Genocide Demon King instead of Giant Orc, since he is weaker?"  
  
"I will gladly explain. Death Guardius is a special summon and I have good reason to leave my Demon King in play. Now, I add Demon's Axe to Death Guardius (4300 attack) and I have Genocide Demon King attack you facedown monster!"  
  
The mighty demon picked up his sword and slashed Will's hidden monster, Saint Magician.  
  
"Now I will get one magic card back from my graveyard because of my monster's effect," Will said with confidence, but when the duel disk didn't eject his magic card from the graveyard, he became worried. "What the hell!" Will exclaimed  
  
"I told you I had reasons to leave my Demon king on the field. Whenever he attacks a monster with and effect, it is negated. Now, Death Guardius! Attack directly!"  
  
The mighty demon lunged forward and slashed Will with its giant claws.  
  
Max : 7200 Will: 3500  
  
"My turn is over," Max calmly stated.  
  
"First, I play Raise Dead on Dunames Valkryia and tribute her for Black Magician Girl! (2000/1700)" Will said with arrogance.  
  
"What good will that do you? That pathetic monster won't stand a chance against my Demons!"  
  
"I'm not done yet! I play Thunderbolt! Destroying all of your monsters!"  
  
Lightning rained down killing Death Guardius and Genocide Demon King. Suddenly, a Mask rose up for the wreckage of the monsters and rushed over to Will's side of the field and attached itself to Black Magician Girl's face. The monster struggled to get the mask off, but it eventually stopped fighting and disappeared.  
  
"What have you done to my monster?!" Will said with anger in his voice.  
  
"I guess you never heard of Death Guardius before," Max said as he was looking for something inside his deck. "When Death Guardius is killed, I can play a magic card from deck." Max had finished searching and slammed a card into the Magic and Trap slot on his duel disk. "The Bequeathed Mask!"  
  
Black Magician Girl reappeared on Max's side of the field  
  
"Let me guess. That is an equip card that allows you to control on of my monsters, right?"  
  
"Good guess," Max said with laughter in his voice  
  
"I place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Your Black Magician Girl is just the card I need right now," Max said while drawing his card. "Now, I tribute Black Magician Girl for Great Demon Gaazetto! (0/0)"  
  
"What is so great about that card?"  
  
"This monster's attack stat is the attack stat of what monster I tributed it for. In other words, because Black Magician Girl's attack is 2000, my Demon's attack is 4000!" Max said.  
  
"Gulp," Will replied.  
  
"Now Great Demon Gaazetto!Attack directly for the win!"  
  
"Not so fast," Will retorted. Holy Barrier-Mirror Force!"  
  
"Shit! I end my turn."  
  
"I set one monster facedown and end my turn," Will said.  
  
"I also set one monster and place one card facedown," Max replied.  
  
"Now, to end this duel!"  
  
"What?!" Max said in shock.  
  
"I play the Ritual Magic Card! Ark of Miracles! I tribute Magic Warrior Breaker and Magical Marionette from my hand to summon Ruler of Heaven Shinato!(3300/3000)"  
  
"Oh no!" Max said in horror.  
  
"Well," Will said with a smugness in his voice. "I see your familiar with my best monster. Shinato! Attack his facedown monster!"  
  
Shinato easily kill Max's facedown Demon Soldier.  
  
Max: 5300 Will: 3500  
  
"Crap. Now he has forced me into a corner. I set one monster facedown and end my turn," Max said.  
  
"I summon Turner of the Dead: Kaiku. I have Shinato attack your facedown monster."  
  
"Twilight Zone Trainer," Max said with depression in his voice.  
  
Max: 5200 Will: 3500  
  
"And now! Kaiku! Attack directly! And via his effect, I will remove Death Guardius and Giant Orc from your graveyard."  
  
Will: 3500 Max: 3400  
  
There is only one card in my deck that can save me now, Matt said to himself. Please let me draw it.  
  
"I draw..." Max said with a pleading tone, and once he saw what he drew for that turn, his face lit up. "I play the Magic card Devil's Sanctuary!"  
  
A wimpy look metal demon appeared on the field with 0 attack ad 0 defense.  
  
"Okay, what is the catch?" Will said  
  
"What catch? I'm practically throwing you the duel. I end my turn"  
  
"I equip Shinato with Power of Magician, powering him up to 3800. Now attack!"  
  
Shinato smashed the Metal Devil, but it was still standing and Will life points hit zero.  
  
"What?! That is impossible!"  
  
"You fell for my trick. Whenever Metal Devil's controller takes direct damage from being in battle, it is done to my opponent instead."  
  
"Cleaver, but cheap move," Will said.  
  
"You're pretty good. The first one to make me struggle in a long time. Maybe we will bump into each other again," Max said.  
  
"Most likely, there are only 2 other people besides us in this game."  
  
"Well, I'll see you around then," Max said as he walked off  
  
End chapter 


	3. The Gambler Cometh

Chapter 2  
  
The Gambler Cometh.  
  
Will was waking through a plains area of the game, thinking about his duel with Max, and how to defeat him if they ever had to duel again.  
  
"Lets see. I need to find away to match his speed. With those Ambush and Monster Relief cards, I never know when I'm walking into a trap or not. If I only had an Exclusivity Virus or Demon Ward to kill of his Demon's quick and then smack his Life Points..."  
  
Suddenly, out of the silence of the plains, a person yelling could be heard. Will looked to the horizon to see a kid in a red coat and yellow hair (that was standing up), running for his life. Behind him, Will could see many pissed off Duel Monsters.  
  
"What the..." Will began to mutter.  
  
"Daaaaahh! Run for life! Stampede!" The person in the red coat ran in Will's direction.  
  
"What?! Why is the idiot running this way!?" Will turned around and began run for his life as well. The kid in the red coat caught up with him.  
  
"Well hello there!" He said in a calm tone despite the enraged monsters casing him. "My name is Ryo. And yours is?"  
  
"I'm Will. How in the hell could you piss of monsters that bad?!" he said after finally giving the monsters the slip.  
  
"Glad they aren't very cardiovascular fit," Ryo said as he panted. "I've been running for hours."  
  
"You ever going to explain why they were chasing you?"  
  
"A word of advice my friend. Monsters are sore losers at poker."  
  
"You play poker?"  
  
"What?! You mean you never heard of me?! I am the worldly known, universally respected, Ryo the Gambler!!!!!!" he said, striking a cheesy anime pose.  
  
"Never heard of you."  
  
Ryo fell face first into the ground. "I guess you don't watch the new much?"  
  
"Nope. Never watched in my entire life," Will said.  
  
"Well, since we have nothing better to do, wanna duel?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I chose the all mighty, uber, 1337ness, pwnage AM-1 Slot Machine for my Deck master," Ryo claimed in yet again another cheesy anime pose. Will facefaulted.  
  
"Fine. I choose Heavenly Knight Perseus."  
  
(Ryo:8000 Will:8000)  
  
"I'll start first," Will said. "I summon Skilled Black Magician(1900/1700) and end my turn."  
  
"First ,I play the all mig..."  
  
"Shut up the dramatic and start playing!" roared Will.  
  
"Okay, geez. Can't a guy have some fun?"  
  
Will did nothing except give him a threatening glare.  
  
"Guess not. I play Witch Hunt! Which destroys all face up Magic User sub type on the field!"  
  
"What?!" Will said with shock. "I thought nobody ever used that card!"  
  
"My deck contains cards that normal duelists would consider useless."  
  
"Makes sense. You play an odd theme my friend."  
  
"Just wait, you haven't seen anything yet. I summon Landmine Spider!"  
  
"Yet another card that normal duelist would consider useless," Will said with a hint a humor in his voice.  
  
"You still haven't figured out the theme I play, and that will be your downfall. I attack directly with Landmine Spider!" A coin appeared in front of Ryo. "I call heads!" The coin jumped upward, tumbling in mid-air for a few seconds before crashing to the ground. "All right! My life point are safe from my Spider's effect!" Ryo said  
  
(Will:5800 Ryo:8000)  
  
Crap! Will said to himself. The duel just started and I'm already down by a lot of Life Points! Maybe I can use Landmine Spider's effect to my advantage.  
  
"I place two cards face down, set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"I also place one monster face down and I attack with Landmine Spider!"  
  
"I activate Holy Barrier-Mirror Force, but you still have to use your Spider's effect."  
  
"I call heads again." The coin landed on tails. "CRAP!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
(Ryo:4000 Will:5800)  
  
"Well, before I end my turn, I play Hurricane, which will return you other set card to your hand."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Will said puzzled.  
  
"To amplify the damage of this Magic card! Revolution! It does 200 damage to your Life points for ever card in your hand."  
  
(Ryo:4000 Will:5200)  
  
"I end my turn," Ryo finally stated.  
  
"I tribute my face down Magic Swordsman: Neo(1700/1000) for Magical Marionette(2000/1000) and attack your face down monster!"  
  
"Roulette Bomber. (1000/2000)"  
  
"Crap, a tie. I end my turn."  
  
"During my main phase, I activate the effect of Roulette Bomber! I roll 2, 6 sided dice, then I choose one of those dice, then destroy ever face up monster on the field that equals that level!" Roulette Bomber's dice landed on 6 and 3. "I destroy all monsters on the field that are level six. Say good bye to Magical Marionette."  
  
"Shit, not good," Will said.  
  
"I shift Roulette Bomber to attack and summon another Landmine Spider! I call tails!" It landed heads. "Crap!"  
  
(Will:2000 Ryo:2000)  
  
"Well," Will said. "It seems we are all tied up now. Not for long though. I play Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Dammit!" Ryo said.  
  
"I set one monster face down and end my turn," Will said.  
  
"I play the Magic Card Ante Game!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We both choose one card in our hands, then compare the level of the two cards. Magic and Traps are Level 0. And the loser of this card's effect take 1000 Life Point damage." Ryo picker a card in his hand. "I choose my Revolver Dragon!  
  
Will grinned. "I choose Ruler of Heaven Shinato!"  
  
(Ryo:1000 Will:2000)  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Ryo screamed. "I have no playable monsters either!"  
  
"It looks like you lose then Ryo," Will said. "I tribute my Saint Magician(300/400) for Black Magician Girl(2000/1700) and attack you directly for the win!"  
  
(Ryo:0 Will:2000)  
  
"Oh well, guess you can't win them all!" he said.  
  
"Ummm, Ryo..." Will said with fear in his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look behind you."  
  
Behind Ryo were the monster that had been chasing him earlier.  
  
"Oh crap!" Ryo exclaimed and broke off into a run.  
  
"Well, I found the most insane person to ever exist..." Will said.  
  
"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo screamed running away into the sunset. 


	4. Warriors of Hope

Chapter 3  
  
Warriors of Hope  
  
Ryo,still running for his life had entered a canyon area of the game.Despite some clever tatics and hiding,the stampede wouldn't stop chasing  
  
"Crap!We do bad things always happen to me?!It isn't fair!"Ryo yelled as he ran.Unknown to Ryo however,there was somebody watching him  
  
"Well.As fun as this is to watch,time to put an end to it"The person jumped down from the cliff with two swords in hand and began to follow them.Meanwhile,Ryo had just hit a dead end  
  
"Uh oh"Ryo said with a very scared look on his face,he turned around to face the angry mob of monster"I hope you guys still aren't angry for me winning that poker game ^_^;.I just good at gambling."  
  
"Cheater"grunted one of the random monster"We kill and get money back!"  
  
"mommy"Ryo said in a very timid tone.Suddenly,several monsters in the back of the crowd cried out in pain and died  
  
"What the?"The monster grunted.Once again,several monsters died without warning.From the dust that had been kicked up by the explosions of monster death,a figured appeared.  
  
"Wow."Ryo said with awe in his voice"That guy did all of that"noticing only two swords in their hand"With just those two wimpy swords"  
  
"First of all"the figured called out to him,as the dust cleared"I'm not a guy"The dust settled revealing a young woman not much older than 13.She was wearing a hooded blue sweatshirt and jeans."And second,these swords aren't wimpy.If you would take a closer look,you notice that they are Thunder Sword and Fused Weapon Murasame Blade...."The girl's speach droned off as she looked at Ryo  
  
Ryo suddenly changed from awestruck, to in love  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?"The girl said in creeped out tone  
  
Ryo ran from his fetal position on the ground up to the girl's face"My word!What is such a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing here?Did Kaiba force you to test this game?!"  
  
"I came by choice lover boy"the girl said pushing Ryo away"My name is Hope.I was the only girl at that meating.Kaiba must think I'm the only good girl duelist in exsitance"  
  
"What lucky coiencidence!"Ryo proclaimed"I'm just the person who can protect for this dangerous worl.."Ryo's head and been hit by Hope's fist  
  
"Protect me?!I just saved your life and all you can is think of a lame way to hit on me?!"  
  
"Well....yes"Ryo said sheepishly with a red coloring to his face  
  
"You are a hopeless lechurer....what is your name?"  
  
"I'm know as Ryo the Gambler!!"he said striking a cheest anime pose  
  
"Who died and made you Captain Ginyu?"Hope said with a smirck,Ryo facefaulted  
  
"Geez,that pose usally impresses all of the girl"Ryo again said in a sheepish tone  
  
"Well"said Hope,shuriging"Might as well kick your ass in a duel"  
  
"What?!"Ryo exclaimed  
  
"I do that to all the guys who try hit one me,incluing the occasional pedophile"  
  
"So what happens if I lose?"Ryo said with curiosity  
  
"I kick your ass^_^"  
  
"and if I win?"  
  
"I'll let you go without having to hurt you ^_-"  
  
"I think I like the second option better.I choose AM-1 Slot Machine for deck master"  
  
"And I choose Undefeated General Freed"  
  
(Ryo:8000 Hope:8000)  
  
"I'll start"Ryo said"I set one monster face down and end my turn"  
  
"Pathetic.I summon Dark Hero: Zombire(2100/500)!And I attack your facedown monster"  
  
"You killed my Roulette Bomber(1000/2000)"  
  
"I place one card face down and end my turn"  
  
You do realize that Zombire is at 1900 attack right?"Ryo ask  
  
"Duh!I'm the Mistress of Warriors,why wouldn't I know that dumb ass!"  
  
"Okay.I summon Landmine Spider(2200/100) and attack Zombire!I call heads!"it landed heads"Yes!"  
  
(Ryo:8000 Hope:7700)  
  
"My turn again.I place 4 cards facedown"  
  
"Holy crap!"Ryo exclaimed  
  
"And,via his effect,I summon Dark Knight Gaia of Gale(2300/2100) and attack you Spider!"  
  
(Ryo:7900 Hope:7700)  
  
"I play Black Hole!Which will dipose of the Knight!"  
  
"Fat chance"Hope said"I activate Cry of the Living Dead,bringing Gaia back from the cemetary"  
  
"Shit!I set one monster face down,place two cards facedown and end my turn"Ryo said  
  
"I summon Suprising Matasa!(1300/800)I have Gaia attack you facedown monster"  
  
"My Time Magician 500/400 ;_;"  
  
"Why didn't you use the effect of him last turn?"Hope asked  
  
"Because sometimes this card is too risky for me"  
  
"Whatever.I attack your Life points twice with Matasa"  
  
(Hope:7000 Ryo:5300)  
  
Oh great,Ryo said to himself,I'm going to lose this duel at this rate,but I just might be able to save myself I draw the right card this turn  
  
"I draw....Ha!I did it!Behold!The almighty Ritual card Pact with the Dark Master!"Ryo said in a cheesy tone of voice  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"I allows me to summon the almighty Dark Master-Zork(2700/1500)!And now I use his effect.I a roll a 1 or 2,all of your monster die,if I roll a ,3,4,or 5,one of your monsters die, and if I roll a 6 all of my monsters die"Ryo rolled the die,it came up 6"CRAP!Activate Trap card!Reverse Dice"the rerolled die came up 1"Much better"Ryo said"Now I attack you directly!  
  
(Ryo:5300 Hope:4300)  
  
"I play Jar of Greed,then I play Thunderbolt!"  
  
"I'm getting really sick of seeing the card"Ryo grimaced  
  
"I summon Falcon Knight(1000/700) and attack your Life points twice!"  
  
(Hope:4300 Ryo:3000)  
  
"I refuse to lose"Ryo said"So prepare to go down!I place one card face down and play Hand Obliteration!"  
  
"I have no hand;_;.You ass hole!"  
  
"No I reveal my face down Raise Dead and special summon Demon of Questionable Loyalty(3500/3000)!"  
  
"Were did he come from!"Hope demanded  
  
"I dumped him into the cemetary with Hand Obiteration^_^.Now I add Giant Growth,whihc will double his attack(7000)!"  
  
"Wait,he can't attack,that isn't your only card on the field!"  
  
"I'm not done yet,one last card face down,Skill Drain!Which takes away all effect monster's effects!Now I attack for the win!"  
  
Hope:0  
  
"Oh well,guess I won't have to kick your ass after all.Well,I have no reason to stay around,see you later"  
  
"Wait!"Ryo called out  
  
"What?"Hope asked  
  
"Why don't we trvel together?We might bump into the other players"  
  
"Sure,why not.Just don't hit on me for 24 hours okay?"  
  
"Crap!Okay,I promise"  
  
Ryo and Hope began to walk toward the exit of the canyon  
  
End Chapter 


	5. Violent Battle! Demons Vs Warriors!

Chapter 4  
  
Violent Battle! Demons vs. Warriors!  
  
Ryo and Hope had finally exited the canyon and had entered the beach area. The sun was setting over the horizon, creating a beautiful image in the sky and on the surface of the water.  
  
"Wow," Hope said in awe. "It's pretty."  
  
"Yes it is, but..." Ryo paused then began to speak again. "Will you bear my child?"  
  
"Pervert!" Hope screamed and slapped him across the face many times. Hope and Ryo heard somebody laughing behind them. They turned around and saw Will leaning against the rock wall.  
  
"Hey Ryo. Who is your little friend?" Will said mockingly.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Hope inquired.  
  
"That's Will. Another player in the game," Ryo said while holding his sore face. "I guess we are all here then."  
  
"Nope," Will said. "There is somebody still not here dumbass. Remember, four people at the meeting. And I only count three people here right now."  
  
"Okay..." Hope said. "Where is the fourth person?" As Hope said this, a huge Tidal Wave rose up from the water and drenched her. "Ahhh! Cold!" she screamed. A figure walked out of the water with a breathing mask on his face.  
  
"Hahaha! That is what I call funny!" he said.  
  
"How long have you been hiding there Max?" Will asked.  
  
"Long enough," Max sighed. "I thought I would run out of oxygen before somebody would ask where I was."  
  
"How did you do that?" Ryo asked, pointing to Hope who had been crushed by the wave and was still on the ground, paralyzed by the shock of the sudden soaking.  
  
"It is called a Battle Summon." Max explained. "We can use Monster, Magic, and Trap cards to fend off wild duel monsters. I was saving my Tidal Wave trap for the person who asked where I was. You didn't know we could do that?"  
  
"Obviously not," Will chimed in. "Otherwise that stampede wouldn't have been chasing him."  
  
"^_^; Hehehehe," Ryo said with a red face.  
  
Suddenly, Hope jumped up from the ground and charged straight towards Max. "Why in the hell did you do that!?" She screamed at him at the top of her lungs. Ryo, Max, and Will cringed at the loudness in her voice.  
  
"It was a joke answer to the question you asked," Max said with grin.  
  
"I'm going to kick your ass in a duel for that! You have no idea how cold that was!" Hope said with continued fervor.  
  
"I except your pathetic challenge," Max said in a calm tone.  
  
This girl is out of her mind, Will said to himself, she will get creamed by him.  
  
(Max: 8000 Will: 8000)  
  
"I choose Invader of Darkness for my deck master."  
  
"And I choose Undefeated General Freed!"  
  
"Would you stop yelling already?" Max barked at her.  
  
"No! I won't! And I go first!" Hope screamed back at Max.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I summon Executioner Makyura in attack mode (1600/1200) and place one card face down and end my turn."  
  
"That was a crappy opening move," Max said with disgust in his voice. "I place two cards facedown and summon Gil Gars (1800/1200) and attack your monster!"  
  
Gil Gars easily cut Hope's monster in half, but suddenly several chains erupted from the ground and tied up Gil Gars.  
  
(Max: 8000 Hope: 7800)  
  
"What the..." Max began to say.  
  
"Whenever Executioner Makyura is sent from the field to the cemetery, I can activate a Trap card from my hand. And I chose Curse of Darkness, which lowers you Gil Gars' attack by 700! (1100/1200)"  
  
"Shit! End turn," Max said.  
  
"I activate my face down card, Cry of the Living Dead!"  
  
"I chain your card with Ambush!"  
  
Executioner Makyura returned to Hope's side of the field while Demon Soldier appeared on Max's.  
  
"Now I sacrifice Makyura for Warrior of the Sun (2150/1400) and order him to attack Gil Gars!"  
  
(Hope: 7800 Max: 6450)  
  
"What the hell!" Max yelled. " I shouldn't have lost that many life points!"  
  
"Yes you should. Warrior of the Sun gets plus 500 attack during damage step when in battle with a Dark main type."  
  
Shit, Max said to himself. Almost every monster in my deck is Dark type.  
  
"Well, it is your turn now."  
  
"I set one monster, place one more card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Now what were you saying about a crappy move?" Hope teased.  
  
"Shut up and play!" Max yelled back to her.  
  
"Fine, I set one monster facedown and attack Demon Solider with Warrior of the Sun!"  
  
"Attack Nullification!" Max said as he revealed his facedown card.  
  
I should have known it was a trap, Hope said to herself.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes, I'm done for this turn."  
  
Max drew his draw, looked at it, and a wicked grin spread across face. "Hehe. Little girl, prepare to lose."  
  
"Bring it on!" Hope said with a slightly scared tone.  
  
"I reveal my facedown monster, X-E-N-O! (200/100) And now I take control of your Warrior of the Sun."  
  
Shit, Hope said to herself, I'm going to be in major trouble.  
  
"Now I sacrifice Warrior of the Sun and Demon Solider for Composite Beast Gazzetto! (?/0)"  
  
A metal skeleton appeared on the field, and it began to absorb Warrior of the Sun and Demon Solider. The end result was a hideously deformed monster.  
  
"(?/0)? What kind of moron uses a two sacrifice monster that weak?"  
  
Wait a minute!, Will exclaimed to himself, another creature with Gazzetto in its name? If it does anything like Great Demon Gazzetto, Hope is in major trouble.  
  
"Allow me to explain the effect of my monster," Max said. "It absorbs the attack points of the monsters that where sacrificed to summon him, so my Composite Beast Gazzetto is at 4050 attack power! (4050/0)"  
  
Woah, Ryo said to himself. Hope has her work cut out for her.  
  
"Now I attack your facedown monster!"  
  
Max's monster giant right hand slammed down on Hope's facedown monster. It was Elven Swordsman, but miraculously, it didn't die.  
  
"What?! Impossible! It should be dead!" Max said with shock.  
  
"This is the Retrained Elven Swordsman, (1400/1200)" Hope said. "It can't be killed by a monster with 1900 or more attack power."  
  
"Crap! I end my turn."  
  
"I changed Retrained Elven Swordsman to attack mode and equip him with Fused Weapon Murasame Blade (2200) and attack your X-E-N-O!"  
  
(Hope: 7800 Max: 4450)  
  
"And I end my turn."  
  
"Grrrr." Max had started to lose his temper. "I summon Newt! (1900/400) And equip him with Mask of Atrocities (2900) and attack your monster!"  
  
(Hope: 7100 Max: 4450)  
  
"And now Composite Beast Gazzetto attacks your monster as well!"  
  
(Hope: 5250 Max: 4450)  
  
"And I place one card face down and end my turn."  
  
I can't beat him in attack power, but maybe I can outsmart him, Hope said to herself.  
  
"I equip Retrained Eleven Swordsman with Thunder Sword! (3000) And attack your Newt!"  
  
"That is what I wanted you to do," Max said. "I activate Torture Wheel!"  
  
"Aw crap! One card facedown, then I end my turn."  
  
"First, you lose 500 life points via Torture Wheel, and I choose not to pay for Mask of Atrocities."  
  
(Hope: 4750 Max: 4450)  
  
"I play the Magic card Force! It take have of your monster's attack and give it to one of mine. And I give the extra attack to Gazzetto! (5550)"  
  
"My god," Hope said in awe. "That thing keeps getting more powerful."  
  
"Now I have Newt attack your monster!"  
  
(Hope: 4350 Max: 4450)  
  
"And now, Gazzetto! Attack!"  
  
(Max: 4450 Hope: 350)  
  
"Yes!" Max exclaimed triumphantly. "I'm going to win this duel after all!"  
  
"No you're not," Hope said weakly. It was obvious that the strain of the duel was getting to her. "I activate Sand Tornado and have it destroy your Torture Wheel!"  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"My turn, prepare to lose."  
  
"Whatever," Max said callously.  
  
"I play Thunderbolt!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"And now I summon Surprising Matasa! (1300/800) Retrained Elven Swordsman, attack directly!  
  
(Max: 1450)  
  
"Surprising Matasa, attack!"  
  
(Max: 150)  
  
"Surprising Matasa, attack again!"  
  
(Max: 0)  
  
"Wow!" Will said in shock. "She actually beat him?"  
  
"Never had a doubt in my mind. I knew she would win," Ryo said.  
  
Max had fallen to his knees, in complete shock that he had lost, but he began to laugh.  
  
"I haven't lost a duel like that in a long time. Thanks for the wake up call that I'm not invincible..." Max droned off.  
  
Hope has grown extremely mad looking. Both Ryo and Will had backed up to the cliff in a spilt second.  
  
"Now..." Hope began to say. "IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Hope charged at Max and tackled him and pinned him. She sat on his back and began to pull his leg.  
  
"SAY YOU'RE SORRY FOR SOAKING ME!" Hope yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! OwWWWW!" Max said while writhing in agony.  
  
Hope instantly got back up to standing position with a smile on her face. "You're forgiven," she said in a pleasant tone.  
  
"Heh. You fools are finally gathered in one place. It's about damn time," a mysterious voice called out to them.  
  
"Who's there?!" Ryo demanded.  
  
"I'm the one who is going to put you out of your misery." A figured jumped down from the cliff. It was the Lord of Dragons. "Play time is over!"  
  
End Chapter 


	6. First Trial, First Removal

Chapter 5  
  
First Trial, First Removal  
  
*Author's note* Starting in this chapter, Deck Master effects and made up cards will start being used. Yay! Also, Yu-Gi-Oh manga readers might recognize the title of this chapter. *End author's note*  
  
"What?" Will questioned.  
  
"You heard me right," the Lord of Dragons said. "I'm going to kill you all!"  
  
"And how do you suppose to kill us?" Max said, starting to stand up, clenching his sore leg. "You outnumbered. In a roaming battle, you stand no chance."  
  
"Roaming Battle? That would prove nothing if I killed you with my Dragon army. Instead.." He lifted his left arm from under his cape, revealing a duel disk. "I shall defeat you in a duel."  
  
"What!?" Ryo exclaimed in total disbelief. "How can a monster have a Duel Disk!?"  
  
"It must be a change Kaiba added," Hope said with equal shock in her voice.  
  
"Wait a minute," Max said. "Why do we have to duel this joker? The trial run is completed. So why don't we just log out?"  
  
"Go ahead," the monster said. "It will do you no good."  
  
They all tried to log out, but all they got was an error message.  
  
"What the hell?!" they said in unison.  
  
"Ahahaha! Fools, this game has been infected with a virus! We put it in to keep you from escaping us."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ryo said. "There are more of you?"  
  
"Shut up! Now, who dares to face their Judgement first?" the monster said goadingly.  
  
"I'll kick your ass," Max said, stepping forward.  
  
"Very well. I choose myself as Deck Master."  
  
"I choose Invader of Darkness."  
  
(Max: 8000 LoD: 8000)  
  
"I'll start. I set one monster face down and place two cards facedown and end my turn," said the Lord of Dragons.  
  
"I summon Demon Soldier (1900/1500) and place two cards face down. Now attack your set monster!"  
  
"You have attacked my Army Dragon, (700/800) which allows me to special summon another Army Dragon from my deck."  
  
"Damn it. End turn," Max said begrudgingly.  
  
"Now I tribute Army Dragon for Emerald Dragon! (2400/2000)"  
  
"Oh wow," Max said with sarcasm in his voice. "I fear your mighty monster."  
  
"I'm not done yet. Now I activate my Deck Master's ability. Dragon's Awakening!"  
  
"Deck Masters have effects?" Will asked.  
  
"Geez," Hope muttered. "How many people read the instruction manual besides me?"  
  
Silence was the response from the group.  
  
"I pay 500 of my Life points to special summon Sapphire Dragon. (1900/1600)"  
  
(Max: 8000 LoD: 7500)  
  
"Okay, this could be trouble," Max admitted.  
  
"Emerald Dragon attacks your Demon Soldier."  
  
(Max:7500 LoD: 7500)  
  
"And now Sapphire Dragon attacks directly!"  
  
(LoD:7500 Max: 5600)  
  
"I set one monster face down, place one card facedown and end my turn," Max said.  
  
"Now I summon Spear..."  
  
"Activate Tidal Wave! It destroys all monsters on the field."  
  
"I pay 500 Life Points to special summon another Sapphire Dragon and attack directly!"  
  
(LoD: 7000 Max: 3700)  
  
"I set one more monster facedown and end my turn." Max's confidence had come back during his turn for some odd reason.  
  
The Lord of Dragon drew his card, and began to laugh. "This duel is over fool!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The monster showed the most recent card he drew, a Fusion card.  
  
"Big deal," Max said, unphased.  
  
"Now I fuse my three Red-Eyes Black Dragons to summon Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4100/3600)"  
  
"Okay, this could be a problem," Max admitted again. "But, before you attack. Why don't you drop the charade now?"  
  
"What?!" the monster hissed at him. "I'm a Duel Monster and nothing more!"  
  
"Don't hand me that shit. At first you had me fooled, but when you started using your Deck Master ability I was convinced that you're not a Duel Monster."  
  
"What?" Hope asked.  
  
"I know Kaiba used Lord of Dragons before when the Big 5 challenge occurred that one time. You're just using the same effect. And I also know that you're using a Big 5 technique of fusing your Soul with your Deck master."  
  
"Crap!" the monster yelled out. "Okay, you figured that much out, but it won't help you at all! Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his face down monster!"  
  
"Twilight Zone Trainer. (100/2000)"  
  
"And now Sapphire Dragon attack directly!"  
  
"Magic Cylinder!"  
  
(LoD:5100 Max: 3700)  
  
"End turn." It was obvious that he was pissed.  
  
"Now, to end this game," Max said with an evil aura to his voice. "I remove Demon Soldier, Newt, and Twilight Zone Trainer from my Cemetery to summon Dark Necrophia (2200/2800) in attack mode! Now kill his Sapphire Dragon!"  
  
(LoD: 4800 Max: 3700)  
  
"Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack his Necrophia!"  
  
( LoD: 4800 Max:1800)  
  
"And I end my turn." As he said those words, a ghost appeared and went inside Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and it went to Max's side of the field. "What?!"  
  
"I love it when people step into my Dark Necrophia trap unknowingly," Max said with humor in his voice. "It comes back at the end of the turn it is destroyed and I can equip it to one of your monsters and put it under my control."  
  
"Well, in that case, I reveal one of my facedown cards. Cyclone! It will destroy your Necrophia and return it to my control!"  
  
"Not so fast. You're not the only with a Deck Master! Invader of Darkness! Anti-Instant Magic Curse!"  
  
Max's Deck Master made a Pentagram symbol in its hands and unleashed on the Lord of Dragon's Cyclone magic card, negating it.  
  
"As long as Invader of Darkness is my Deck Master, all of your Instant magic cards are worthless."  
  
"Damn it! Then I will use my other face down card! Destruction Ring!"  
  
"Sorry, but I counter with Bandit's Swiss Army Knife."  
  
(LoD: 4800 Max: 800)  
  
"No!"  
  
"And now I add Demon's Axe to your Dragon (5100/3600) and attack your Life Points directly!"  
  
Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashed an enormous fire ball which smacked the Lord of Dragon to the ground ending the duel. The image of the Lord of Dragons shattered revealed a kid wearing black clothes with some grey body armor here and there. He was wearing goggles on his head. His hair was brown and spiky and his arms had several belts tied around them.  
  
"Okay kid," Ryo said. "Time to explain."  
  
The kid got up from the ground and began to speak. "My name is Kurt .I'm one of the Judges."  
  
"Judges? You mean that group of elite hackers that terrorize major companies?" Will asked.  
  
"The very same. But, I didn't won't to go along with this plan. I have always liked Duel Monsters. But the boss forced us to attack this game so that Kaiba Corp's investments in this game would be all for nothing."  
  
"How many others are working on this job besides you?" Hope asked.  
  
"19," Kurt replied. "All of them are equipped to duel and are much more powerful than I am."  
  
"Well then kid, you're coming with us. You can stop your fellow Judges from succeeding in their mission."  
  
"I quit the Judges already, so who care what they do? But, I will help you out because I know what they are up to. They are spread out all over the place, so we should split up as well."  
  
"I'll go with Max and Ryo," Hope said. Ryo was delighted when she said that.  
  
"Then I guess I'm stuck with Kurt," Will said as he began to walk away from the group.  
  
"Good luck," Kurt said, walking off in the same direction as Will. "You'll need it."  
  
End Chapter 


	7. Trapped!

Chapter 6  
  
Trapped!  
  
Max, Ryo, and Hope were walking along the shore line when they came across a cave.  
  
"Well, this is the only other place we can go since Kurt and Will are covering the other way," Hope said.  
  
"You know, places like this scream "Ambush!" when you're being hunted down," Ryo pointed out.  
  
"I agree with Ryo, but we have no choice. This is the only way to go forward," Max reasoned.  
  
"Into the cave then," Hope said.  
  
Only one second after entering the cave, a boulder fell, covering the opening.  
  
"See?! I told you!" Ryo exclaimed. "But does anyone listen to me? No!"  
  
"Shut up," Max said. "And let's see if we can find another way out"  
  
The continued into the cave, passing by carcasses of dead Duel Monster.  
  
"I wonder what happened to them?" Hope asked with a blue face.  
  
"I did," a voice called out from nowhere.  
  
"Another Judge? Figures," Max replied.  
  
"I'm amazed that you fools are still alive. Kurt promised to kill you all, but it seems he was too weak. Guess I will have to complete the job myself." As the voice finished speaking, the ceiling started to fall. Ryo, Hope, and Max barely made it out of the room before getting crushed by the spike covered ceiling.  
  
"A Descending Ceiling Battle Summon? I guess this guy has this cave loaded with Traps to kill us. And this would also explain all of those carcasses back there," Max stated.  
  
In the next room, on the right side of the wall were spiked section and on the left side were sections that looked punctured.  
  
"Needle Wall," Ryo pointed out.  
  
"Well, let's run across before we can get smashed," Hope said and broke into a run, but Max grabbed her by the back of her sweatshirt, pulling her out of the room before the first spiked slab flew across the room and collided into the other wall.  
  
"Not a good idea. We need to figure out the patterns to the walls to avoid getting hurt," Max said watching the walls. He noticed that out of the five sections, the third one slammed twice.  
  
"Get ready..." He waited for the first one to retreat back to neutral position and the second to start slamming. "Go!"  
  
They ran across the room, successfully dodging the walls.  
  
"Phew," Ryo heaved out, and started to walk forward. "Close oneeee." The floor gave out from under Ryo and he jumped back. "Dust Chute. And there are likely more of them."  
  
"Let's go then," Hope said and they jumped over the first hole and began to run at top speed to avoid falling down any other Dust Chutes.  
  
Meanwhile, watching from a chamber above them, a shadowed figured watched them pass through the traps he set up.  
  
"Impressive, but they still have no chance against me in a Duel." The cloaked figure then started to walk to a large room to wait for them to arrive.  
  
Max, Hope and Ryo entered a well lit room with sand for the floor.  
  
"$5 says that is a Quicksand trap," Hope picking a stone and throwing it at the ground and watched it get swallowed by the shifting sand. "Pay up! ^_^"  
  
"Later. Right now we need to figure out how to get across this floor without dying. Anybody have a Lifeline?"  
  
"I do!" Ryo said instantly. "My deck contains Gambling cards and cards that other people would view as useless."  
  
"You got the useless part right," Hope laughed. "Who in their right mind would use Demon of Questionable Loyalty?"  
  
"Stop talking; we have work to do," Max said.  
  
Ryo used his Lifeline card and extended the rope to the other side of the room, then they began to cross the room on the rope.  
  
"All the blood is rushing to my head," Hope complained as they crossed. Hope then accidentally slipped off the rope but Max caught her with his left hand, putting Max in position to possibly fall of the rope as well.  
  
"Come on, grab the rope already!" Max managed to say while straining himself to keep him and Hope from dying.  
  
"Thanks," Hope said after grabbing hold of the rope again.  
  
"No problem," Max replied.  
  
After crossing the rest of the room, they made their way up a staircase into a dimly lit room. On the other side was standing was a man with blue hair with gray in the front. He was wearing blues pants and a sleeveless black shirt.  
  
"Welcome to my arena," the man said. "I am the Judge know as Kai. Who shall be my victim?"  
  
"I will duel you," Ryo said, stepping forward from the group. "And you're going down!"  
  
"Heh. Not likely. I choose to duel without a Deck Master."  
  
"You can do that? Oh well, I guess I won't use one either, as AM-1 Slot Machine is useless," Ryo responded.  
  
(Kai: 8000 Ryo: 8000)  
  
"I'll start," Kai stated. "I set five cards facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Holy crap! Jeez, that is a lot of face down cards, but I will still beat you. I summon King's Knight! (1600/1400) Attack you life points directly!"  
  
"I activate Claymore Mine, killing your monster."  
  
"Crap! End turn."  
  
"I set another card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"I summon Landmine Spider and then play the Magic Card Tempest!"  
  
"I counter with the Trap card Judgement of Anubis! Which negates your Tempest and kills your Spider in the process, and causes damage equal to his attack points to your life points!"  
  
(Kai: 8000 Ryo: 5800)  
  
"Well, this dueling is very boring," Kai said while yawning. "I place one card face down and end my turn."  
  
"I summon Queen's Knight! (1500/1600) And now I play Raise Dead on King's Knight. And with King's Knight effect, I special summon Jack's Knight! (1900/1400)"  
  
"Impressive. 3 monsters in one turn, but that won't help you at all," Kai said.  
  
"Knowing you, I expect a trap card. So I will end my turn without attacking."  
  
"Fatal mistake. I activate Avatar of Apophis! (1600/1800) And I order my monster to attack your Queen's Knight!"  
  
(Kai: 8000 Ryo: 5700)  
  
"I sacrifice King's Knight for Maximum Six! And using his effect, when he is summoned, I can roll one die to increase his attack 200 times what I roll." Ryo rolled a two. "So my Maximum Six is at 2300 attack power. Now I attack your Avatar with Maximum Six!"  
  
"Activate Exploding Sacrificial Embrace! When you attack with a monster that was sacrificed summoned, I can destroy all of your attack mode monsters and deal 1000 damage to your life points!"  
  
(Kai: 8000 Ryo: 4700)  
  
"Now I activate one more Avatars of Apophis! And attack you Life Points with both of them!"  
  
(Kai: 8000 Ryo: 1500)  
  
"I play one monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
Damn it, Ryo cursed to himself. I have to turn this duel around somehow. But how?  
  
"I draw....Yes! I play Magic Regeneration! I can put two Magic cards from my hand into my graveyard to recover one magic card already in it. And I chose to activate the card I recovered! Tempest!"  
  
Kai watched in horror as his Avatars and his other face down traps got destroyed, but he reminded himself of his facedown card.  
  
"Now I summon another Landmine Spider and attack your face down monster! Heads!" Ryo called the coin right. "Yes!"  
  
"You destroyed my Executioner Makyura, so I get to play a trap from my hand. Go Metal Reflect Slime in defense mode! (0/3000) Now for my turn! I play the Magic Card Pharaoh's Shrine and end my turn."  
  
Wait! I know what that card does, Max said to himself. Ryo is in trouble.  
  
"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Ryo was almost laughing.  
  
What is so damn funny? Hope said to herself. He is about to lose and all he can do is laugh?!  
  
"You are done fool! I sacrifice my Metal Reflect Slime to summon Holy Beast Selket! (2500/2000)"  
  
"I chain with two face down cards; Seal of Time and Magical Scripture! Seal of Time stops you from getting a draw phase next turn, and Magical Scripture allows me to look at the top three cards and rearrange them in any order I want."  
  
"So? That won't save you! I attack with Selket!"  
  
(Kai: 8000 Ryo: 1200)  
  
"And after my Selket eats your Spider, it is removed from play and it increases Selket's attack by 500! (3000)"  
  
"Won't matter. I know what my next two cards are, and they will seal your demise," Ryo said unshaken. "I play Reverse Quiz!" Ryo said, not looking at his newest card. "This card discards every card from the field and our hand to the graveyard and I guess what kind of card is on top of my deck. If I get it right we switch Life Points. And I know for a fact that is it a Queen's Knight." Ryo drew and proved it to him. "So we switch Life Points. But since I have no cards in hand, I end my turn." Ryo smiled.  
  
(Ryo: 8000 Kai: 1200)  
  
"Damn you! I pass!" Kai yelled out.  
  
"I summon my Queen's Knight and finish you off!"  
  
(Ryo: 8000 Kai: 0)  
  
"I failed....no matter. There are others to succeed where I failed. Continue down this path and you will reach the exit." And with those words, Kai vanished into thin air.  
  
"Good job Ryo. I'm impressed," Hope said.  
  
"Why thank you," Ryo said grinning back.  
  
"Let's get going," Max said. "We still have work to do."  
  
End chapter  
  
" 


	8. Defense, the perfect offense?

Chapter 7  
  
Defense, the perfect offense?  
  
Will and Kurt had just arrives in a forest region.  
  
"Any ideas as to which judge might show up here?" Will asked.  
  
"No. Judges don't assign themselves areas to wait based on deck types. Expect anything at anytime," Kurt replied.  
  
"Correct," a voice called out from the forest.  
  
"Who's there?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Asking rhetorical questions eh?" Will teased Kurt.  
  
"Ha ha," Kurt laughed sarcastically. "I was asking who was out there by name."  
  
Two cloaked figures appeared of the forest. One was tall and skinny and looked to be about 20 years old. The other was short and chubby, and didn't look much older than 14.  
  
"Wait a minute? Two Judges?" Will inquired.  
  
"Did you really think judges come to call one at a time fool?" the taller one said.  
  
"We are here to kill you . Prepare to die !" the shorter one said.  
  
"You got a speech problem or something?" Kurt laughed.  
  
"Shut up ! How dare you mock the great Caleb !" the shorter one retorted.  
  
"Oh....you're that loser the boss hired because it was last minute and he was desperate."  
  
The taller figure fell to the ground and began to roll around with laughter. Will was also laughing at Kurt's statement.  
  
"Shut up and lets duel !" Caleb threw off his cloak revealing a black kid with a pink shirt and khaki pants. He was also wearing glasses.  
  
"Are you gay or something? Only a gay person would wear pink," Will teased.  
  
"I'M NOT GAY !!!! ...just flamboyant ."  
  
Kurt, Will and the still unidentified judge let out a unison of laughter.  
  
"Please ...stop ...my ...sides ...can't ...take ...anymore," the other Judge pleaded.  
  
"I choose General of Impenetrable Defenses for my deck master !" As Caleb said those words, the image of the monster combined with him like armor.  
  
"How do you Judges do that?" Will asked.  
  
"I choose Lord of Dragons!" The Lord of Dragons image combined with Kurt's body. "We Judges have a slightly different step up to our VR systems, which allow our souls to totally detach from our bodies and allow fusion with our deck master. You won't be able to fuse with your deck master because you system won't take your soul fully out of your body."  
  
"I see."  
  
Kurt: 8000 Caleb: 8000  
  
"I start !" Caleb said. "I place one monster facedown, set one card, and end my turn."  
  
"I play Emissary of Annihilation! That destroys you facedown cards and removes it from play."  
  
"NO ! My Mirror Force ! Without it I can't win !"  
  
"You're absolutely pathetic," Kurt said. "Now I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) to attack your monster."  
  
"You attack my Soul Tiger (0/2100) ! You lose 200 Lifepoints !"  
  
Kurt: 7800 Caleb: 8000  
  
"Spear Dragon is now in defense mode and I end my turn."  
  
"Now I summon Battle Footballer ! (1000/2100) Then I'll play the magic card Shield in Right Hand, Sword in Left Hand ! My monster's defense strength becomes their attack strength, and vice versa !" (2100/0) (2100/1000)  
  
"Damn it!" Kurt said.  
  
"Soul Tiger attacks your Spear Dragon and Battle Footballer attacks your Life Points !"  
  
Kurt: 5700 Caleb: 8000  
  
"My turn! I use my Deck master's effect! Dragon's Awakening! To special summon Sapphire Dragon! (1900/1600) And then I sacrifice Sapphire Dragon for Death Vorstagalf! (2200/1700). Whenever I play a magic card, his attack power raises by 200 until my turn is over! And since your Shield in Right Hand, Sword and Left Hand has worn off..." Kurt was cut off by Caleb.  
  
"IT WEARS OFF ?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Read the damn card you idiot," Kurt replied. "Now I play Raise Dead on Sapphire Dragon, and in the process, raising Death Vorstagalf's attack points by 200. (2400)"  
  
"SHIT !!!!" Caleb yelled.  
  
"Death Vorstagalf, attack Soul Tiger!"  
  
Kurt: 5700 Caleb: 5600  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention my monster's other effect. When Death Vorstagalf destroyed a monster card, you lose 500 additional Life Points."  
  
Kurt: 5700 Caleb: 5100  
  
"And now Sapphire Dragon destroys Battle Footballer!"  
  
Kurt: 5700 Caleb: 4200  
  
"I play Silent Dead to bring back Soul Tiger in defense mode, sacrifice him for a set monster, and end my turn."  
  
"I play Fusion! I fuse Meteor Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon into Meteor Black Dragon! (3500/3000)"  
  
"No !!! My Millennium Shield can't stop that !!!"  
  
"Meteor Black Dragon attacks your set! And then Death Vorstagalf and Sapphire Dragon attack directly!"  
  
Kurt: 5700 Caleb: 0  
  
"No! I lost !!"  
  
Suddenly, a sword thrust itself into Caleb and killed him.  
  
"Useless fool. He didn't even use his Deck Master's effect to save his pathetic self. Now it is my turn." The judge threw off his cloak revealing a black person in a red shirt and black pants. "My name is Perry! I won't be as easy to defeat as that fool!"  
  
"We shall see," Will said stepping, forward with his duel disk ready.  
  
End Chapter 


	9. Walk the path of the true duelist

Chapter 8  
  
Walk the path of the true duelist  
  
*Author's note* I couldn't think of anything better than that.  
  
Will: 8000 Perry: 8000  
  
"I choose Heavenly King Perseus for my Deck Master," Will stated.  
  
"And I choose Flame Swordsman," Perry said as the monster image joined to his body-like armor.  
  
"I start!" Will said. "I play Ark of Miracles! I sacrifice Manju God and Turner of the Dead: Kaiku from my hand to summon Ruler of Heaven: Shinato! (3300/3000) I also place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Pathetic fool," Perry said. "You wasted four cards from your hand just to summon that stupid thing? I will bring it down with one card. I summon Mimic Illusionist! (0/0)"  
  
"What the?" Will asked. "What does that thing do?"  
  
"When I summon Mimic Illusionist, I choose one of your monsters, and it copies the stats of the monster I selected. And since Shinato is the only thing on your side of the field, I choose it. (3300/3000)"  
  
Crap, Will said to himself. I was too hasty to summon the strongest monster in my deck.  
  
"But, before I attack, I play Foolish Burial. It allows me to choose one monster in my deck and place it directly into my cemetery." As Perry said those words, he took a card from his deck and placed it into his cemetery slot on the duel disk. "And now, Mimic Illusionist! Attack Shinato!" The mirror holding magician collided attack with Shinato, destroying itself and Shinato. "Now I play one card face down, and end my turn."  
  
"I summon Zolga (1700/1200) and attack your Life Points directly!"  
  
"I chain your attack with Scape Goat." Zolga's attack smashed one of the four goat tokens.  
  
"Damn. End turn," Will said, fuming over the fact that he denied his direct attack and a chance to take the lead in the duel.  
  
"I summon Panther Warrior! (2000/1600)" Perry exclaimed.  
  
"Wait a minute. These cards look familiar. Foolish Burial, Scape Goat, and Panther Warrior are all cards used by."  
  
"Jonouchi Katsuya," Perry interrupted. "I built my deck to mirror his."  
  
"Why?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Because Jonouchi is a true duelist. He needs no God card or Millennium item to prove his power. He has proven himself many times in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City to be a champion, despite who his opponent is."  
  
"Nice speech, but let's continue the duel," Will said.  
  
"I sacrifice one Scape Goat token so Panther Warrior can attack!"  
  
Will: 7700 Perry: 8000  
  
"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."  
  
I wonder how Will defeat this guy; he is very good, Kurt said to himself.  
  
"I set one monster, place one card facedown, and end my turn."  
  
"First, I play Jar of Greed," Perry said. "Next, I play the magic card Quiz!"  
  
"I know what that card does. I guess what monster is at the bottom of your cemetery and if I get if wrong, you special summon it, but if I get it right, you remove it from play..." Will realized his dilemma. Thanks to Foolish Burial, he had no idea what was in there.  
  
"Haha! What is the matter? Afraid you'll guess wrong?" Perry taunted.  
  
"Since I have no idea what you placed in your graveyard with Foolish Burial, I choose Mimic Illusionist."  
  
"Wrong. The monster at the bottom of my cemetery is..." Perry took the card out from the cemetery and placed in on the duel disk. An ugly green android appeared. "Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)"  
  
"Damn it!" Will cursed. He knew his recently placed Holy Barrier-Mirror Force was now useless.  
  
"Now, I normal summon Goblin Strike Team! (2300/0) And I have it attack your facedown monster!"  
  
"You attack and destroyed my Kelbek, (1500/1800) but his effect returns your monster to your hand."  
  
"Then I have Android Psycho Shocker attack directly! And Panther Warrior will do the same once I sacrifice one goat token!"  
  
Will: 3300 Perry: 8000  
  
"I play Change of Heart on Android Psycho Shocker, and have him attack your Panther Warrior!"  
  
Will: 3300 Perry: 7600  
  
"And now I sacrifice Android Psycho Shocker for Magical Marionette! (2000/1000) I end my turn."  
  
"I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) and end my turn."  
  
"I summons Magical Swordsman: Neo (1700/1000) and have him attack Rocket Warrior!"  
  
"Activate Demon Die!" Perry rolled a six. "Your monsters lose 600 attack points."  
  
Will: 2900 Perry: 7600  
  
"I end my turn," Will said, feeling defeated.  
  
"I summon Iron Knight: Gear Freed! (1800/1600) And next I play the Magic card, Hurricane, returning both of our set cards to our hands."  
  
"Oh well, but thanks to your Magic card, Magical Marionette is up to 2200."  
  
"Rocket Warrior! Attack Magical Marionette!"  
  
"What? Are you suicidal?" Will and Kurt asked.  
  
Will watched as Rocket Warrior flew at Magical Marionette and flew right through it.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
"When Rocket Warrior attacks a monster with higher attack strength, is loses 500 attack points. (1700) And now! Iron Knight Gear Freed! Attack his monster!"  
  
Will: 2800 Perry: 7600  
  
"And I end my turn."  
  
Will was beginning to panic. Perry had him backed into a corner that would be almost impossible to escape.  
  
"I set a monster face down, place two cards facedown, and end my turn," Will said.  
  
"I play Raise Dead on Panther Warrior, and sacrifice all of my monsters for Gilford of Lightning! (2800/1400)" As Perry called out the name of his newest monster, a thunderstorm struck the battlefield. When it stopped, a mighty warrior in blue and red armor was of Perry's side of the field. "Now to use his effect. Since I used three monsters to sacrifice summon him, I can destroy all of your monsters." Gilford drew his sword and swung it. A powerful lightning bolt destroyed Will's facedown Holy Elf. "Now I activate my Deck Master's effect; Burning Warrior Soul! It allows me to transfer 1000 of Flame Swordsman's attack to any Warrior on my field, and of course I choose Gilford! (3800) Next, I play Angel's Die!" Perry rolled s six. "Damn I'm lucky! (4400) And now, Gilford attacks!"  
  
"I counter with Magic Cylinder!" Will said triumphantly.  
  
"No!!!" Perry exclaimed. His overkill attempt with Gilford had killed most of his lead in the duel.  
  
Will: 2800 Perry: 3200  
  
"Now I play Thunderbolt! And then I use Raise Dead on Ruler of Heaven: Shinato, and attack you directly for the win!"  
  
The enormous angel sent his attack at Perry, sending him flying backwards. The image of the Flame Swordsman shattered.  
  
"Impressive..." Perry weakly said. "You just might have what it takes to be a true duelist. I wish you luck." And as Perry said that, his virtual image shattered.  
  
"Another one dead," Kurt said. "I didn't expect any casualties in this war."  
  
"Yeah," Will agreed. "And the war has only just begun."  
  
End Chapter 


	10. The Hunt

Chapter 9  
  
The Hunt  
  
Ryo, Max, and Hope had finally reached the end of the cave. They stepped out of the darkness and into a tropical rain forest. The mist in the air and beautiful scenery even had Max in awe.  
  
"Whoa..." Max said. "Just...whoa."  
  
"Kaiba really did a good job at developing the game," Ryo chimed in.  
  
"It feels so real though," Hope said tugging at her sweatshirt. "I'm burning up over here."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling the heat as well," Max admitted pulling at the collar of his cloak.  
  
"I second that," Ryo said taking off his red overcoat revealing a black undershirt.  
  
"Well, we aren't going to get anything done just standing here thinking about how hot it is," Hope pointed out. "Let's get moving."  
  
They traveled for about 10 minutes before Ryo sensed something wrong.  
  
"What is it?" Max said with a hint of worry of his voice.  
  
"Don't you find it strange that we have been in a tropical rain forest but we have yet to hear a single animal?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Hope listening closely to their surrounding. "The only noise I can hear right now is us. Well, maybe it means there is some jungle predator nearby or something."  
  
Suddenly, what sounded like a thunderclap broke the silence. Max quickly tackled Hope to the ground as a bullet hole appeared where she had last been standing before Max pushed Hope out of the way.  
  
"T-t-thanks," Hope stuttered out. "You save my life again."  
  
"Like I said before, no problem," Max replied.  
  
"Lucky...."Ryo said with a face of disappointment.  
  
"Damn," a British voice called out from high and the treetops. "I missed."  
  
"Who's there!?" Max called out.  
  
A cloaked figure fell from high up and landed perfectly in front of them. The person took of his cloak revealing an elderly man, with a typical safari outfit. He was holding a large rifle in his right hand. "I'm Predator, a dignified member of the Judges."  
  
"Predator?" Ryo said. "I've seen that name on INTERPOLE'S website! You're..."  
  
"Wanted on all continents for poaching." Predator chuckled. "There isn't a single endangered species that I haven't hunted and killed successfully and kept the trophy."  
  
"You're are a sick man," Max muttered out. "Killing helpless animals for sport."  
  
"Helpless? I beg to differ. Many animals are very dangerous to hunt such as the African Elephant or the Bengal Tiger," Predator stated.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Hope yelled. "How dare you! You have the advantage with guns and technology; they don't stand a chance!"  
  
Max and Ryo stared. "Hope. calm down..." Ryo said.  
  
"I will not!" Hope exclaimed. "First he tried to kill me, then he talked about his sick passion in life and you expect to let him get away with it?! I don't think so!"  
  
"Enough idle threats; do you wish to duel?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU FUCKING LOSER?!"  
  
"Then let the hunt begin my prey."  
  
Hope, Ryo, and Max shot him venomous looks.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't contain myself," Predator chuckled.  
  
"I chose Undefeated General Freed as my Deck Master."  
  
"And I select Minotaur as mine." Predator's body was covered in the monster's image. He looked like a bull wearing battle armor.  
  
(Hope: 8000 Predator: 8000)  
  
"I'll start," Predator said. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
"I summon Goblin Strike Team! (2300/0) And I attack you face down monster!"  
  
"My Death Kangaroo has been slaughtered. How delightful." Predator grinned as he chuckled.  
  
"I see," Max said. "He uses a deck based around Animal monsters so that when they get killed he gets thrills off it."  
  
"That sick bastard," Ryo muttered.  
  
"My turn," Predator said. "I play Angel's Gift. I draw three cards and discard two. I choose to discard Soul Tiger and Millennium Neanderthal from my hand."  
  
"Hmmmm," Ryo said. "I think he ditched that monster in order to revive it."  
  
"Agreed," Max replied.  
  
"Now I play Raise Dead on Millennium Neanderthal (2750/2500) and Summoned Enraged Minotaur (1700/1000)"A redder, more pissed of version of Predator's Deck Master appeared on the field. "My newest monster gives all of my Animal, Animal Warriors, and Bird Sub Types the ability to damage to your Life Points even if your monsters are in defense mode."  
  
Not good, Hope gulped silently. I'm in big trouble with that Neanderthal on the field.  
  
"I'm not done yet either," Predator said with an evil smirk spreading across his face. "I play Wild Burst on Millennium Neanderthal!" As Predator said those words, the giant monster turned red with anger and its veins popped with enormous strength. "This card allows me to choose one of my Animal or Animal-Warriors to have their attack powers increased by their defense powers, (5250) but they die at the end of the turn."  
  
Hope stared with intense fear at the monster  
  
"Now attack my monsters!" Predator commanded. The Neanderthal slammed his giant mace into the Goblin Strike Team killing it with extreme force. Then, Enraged Minotaur charged forward and slashed Hope's chest with its mighty axe, sending her flying backwards.  
  
"Hope!" Ryo called out with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ryo's question was answered by an extreme cry of pain. Hope was panting heavily and was holding herself were the Minotaur had slashed "No..." She managed to breathe out.  
  
(Hope: 1050 Predator: 8000)  
  
"I end my turn," Predator said with glee watching his Neanderthal die from the after effect of his magic card.  
  
"I... I use the effect of my Deck Master," Hope said in a heavy breath. "Reinforcements. It allows me to skip my draw phase and bring any Warrior monster to my hand. And now I will summon it! Troop Commander! (1200/400) And now, using his effect, I special summon Blindly Loyal Goblin! (1800/1500) And now I equip Troop Commander with The Fused Weapon, Murasame, raising his attack by 800! (2000)"  
  
"Heh. Like I care if you kill my monster."  
  
"Blindly Loyal Goblin attacks Enraged Minotaur and Troop Commander attacks directly!"  
  
(Hope: 1050 Predator: 5900)  
  
"I place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"My turn. I play Welcomed to the Dead, discarding Big Koala and killing your Troop Commander."  
  
Hope just smirked at Predator's attempt to use his same trick again.  
  
"Now I play Early Burial, paying 800 Life Points to revive Big Koala."  
  
(Hope: 1050 Predator: 5100)  
  
Predator smirked. "Now I play another Wild Burst, raising Big Koala's attack by his defense.(4700) Now, ATTACK! "  
  
"Attack Nullification! Your Battle phase automatically ends!" Hope retorted instantly.  
  
"No!" Predator yelled out. "Now I'm defenseless."  
  
"Exactly," Hope said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Grrr, I place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
Hmmm, Hope said to herself. I bet that facedown is a trap card. I won't fall for that old trick.  
  
"I change Blindly Loyal Goblin into defense, set one monster, place one card facedown, and end my turn."  
  
"I activate my facedown card! Hidden Tomes! I can choose two magic cards from my cemetery and return them to my deck, and I chose Raise Dead and Wild Burst," Predator said while shuffling. "Now I play Jar of Greed and then I play Reload. It lets me put my hand back into my deck and allows me to draw cards equal to what I returned, so I draw two. Now I Play Raise Dead on Millennium Neanderthal and end my turn."  
  
"I guess you didn't get all the cards you needed," Hope teased. "I set another monster and end my turn."  
  
"I play Wild Burst on my Neanderthal and then I play Big Bang Shot! Which raises my monster's attack by 400 (5650) and allows him to pierce your defense."  
  
"Oh no," Hope said sarcastically. "I'm doomed."  
  
"Now I attack your Goblin!" Predator yelled with anger.  
  
"Curse of Darkness," Hope said while sticking her tongue out at Predator. "Your monster can't attack and he loses 700 attack points."  
  
"DAMN IT!" Predator exclaimed in extreme anger. "I...I end my turn."  
  
"My turn, and time to end this!" Hope said with confidence. "I flip summon Blade Knight (1600/1000) and Retrained Elven Swordsman. (1400/1200) And now I play Thunder Sword on Retrained Elven Swordsman, raising his attack by 800 (2200), and since I only have one card in my hand, Blade Knight's attack power is increased by 400. (2000)"  
  
"No!" Predator cried out. "I'm doomed!"  
  
"Exactly!" Hope replied with force. "You lose! Blindy Loyal Goblin! Blade Knight! Retrained Elven Swordsman! Direct attack!"  
  
(Hope: 1050 Predator: 0)  
  
Predator was thrown back by the force of the three attacks and the image of his Deck Master vanished.  
  
"I win, you old man." Hope teased him.  
  
"Shut up you bitch!" Predator said violently as he drew his rifle, but suddenly stopped and put his hands into the air.  
  
"What the?"Max,Hope, and Ryo said in unison  
  
"It seems the proper authorities have caught up with me after all this time," Predator said. "They say thanks to whoever stalled me long enough to track my internet connection and that they are a hero for standing in my way."  
  
Hope blushed at that statement.  
  
"Cheerio," Predator said politely and disappeared.  
  
"Me... a hero?" Hope said in shock.  
  
Ryo grabbed her and put Hope into a headlock while running his knuckle through her hair, trying to mess it up. "Yup! You're a hero now! Good job," he said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I agree," Max said. "Good job."  
  
Hope noticed that under the shadows cast by the sombrero that he broke into a smirk.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Well," Ryo said. "Let's get going."  
  
***********************************  
  
Elsewhere, in a darkly lighted throne room.  
  
"So," a heavily shadowed figure said. "The first wave of Judges were too weak to win. No matter." He raised his hand and 5 figures appeared. "Go, and do not fail me like the other did."  
  
The mysterious figures bowed and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
End Chapter 


	11. New Rule: Ante Game

Chapter 10  
  
New Rule: Ante Game  
  
Ryo, Hope, and Max had continued deeper into the tropical rainforest environment and had stopped at a clearing to rest.  
  
"Well," Max said. "Lets see. Including Kurt who defected from them, we have defeated about 3 judges so far."  
  
"No," Hope chimed in. "I bet Kurt and Will have had their far share of dueling judges so I say we've beaten 5."  
  
"She brings up a good point," Ryo said.  
  
"True.Tell me something Hope,why did you get so angry at Predator?"Max asked her  
  
"I love animals. And having that guy talking about his sick way to get thrills got me pissed off."  
  
Ryo laughed. "Obviously."  
  
There little chat session was cut short when they heard what sounded like a splash in the distance.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Hope said as she jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
"Most likely something that Predator forgot to kill," Ryo joked, but was instantly silenced from laughing at his joke due to a venomous stare from Hope. "^_^; Sorry."  
  
They ran to were they heard the noise come from. The noise had come from a lagoon at the base of a waterfall.  
  
"Wow!" Hope said taken by the beauty of the scene. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Hmmm," Ryo muttered to himself. He was staring intently at the surface of the water.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" Max asked him. Ryo just looked up, with a huge smile across his face and pointed down. Max could see what looked like a silhouette of a person swimming. "What the hell?"  
  
Suddenly, the silhouette broke the surface of the lagoon, revealing a woman, not much older than the age of 20, with long black hair and very tan skin. But, her coming up to surface also revealed that she was naked.  
  
"O_O" was Max's response to this person's sudden arrival. Ryo's reaction was the same, but his mouth was hanging down as if it could touch the ground and blood was coming out on the right side of his nose. Hope figured that the woman would be offended by Max and Ryo staring at her naked body, but she seemed to like their stare.  
  
"Well hello there," she said. "I'm Cassie, one of the Judges."  
  
"I figure as much," Hope said. "Why are you swimming around nude? Aren't you afraid that people would see you?"  
  
"No, not at all. I come from a wealthy family, but they died when I was young, leaving me to the staff at the mansion on our island."  
  
"You live on your own island?!" Max said coming out of shock. "Dang you must be rich!"  
  
"Yep," Cassie smiled, and noticing that Max was focusing on other things to keep himself from going into shock again. "The staff took care of me all my life, but a few years ago, I gave them retirement and they live on the island as residents. Since I was born and raised with them, and since they have seen me naked since I was a little child, I fell that wearing clothes is kinda pointless"  
  
"I see," Hope said, looking at Ryo, who was still staring at Cassie. "Are you absolutely positive you aren't offended by his starring?"  
  
"Not at all," Cassie assured. "I like the shocked expressions on people's faces."  
  
"So, basically you like showing off yourself to everyone you meet?" Max said quickly changing the direction of his gaze before Cassie caught him staring.  
  
"Not everyone. I wear a towel at business meetings and other formal occasions so the suits don't stare. Those pedophiles would rather talk about how big my breasts are than talk about investments."  
  
Max laughed at that statement.  
  
"So," Cassie said, bending over so her elbows were resting on the shore of the lagoon. "Who wants to duel me?"  
  
"Well, since Ryo is totally in love with you right now and Max can't focus, I guess I will duel you," Hope replied.  
  
"Okay then." Cassie jumped backwards and under the surface of the lagoon again and swam to the bottom. Once she reached it, she bent her legs and shot up through the water like a bullet. When she broke the surface this time, she was wearing a duel disk and was in the garment of some priestess and her hair hand turned blue. "I choose Sea God's Handmaiden as my Deck Master."  
  
"I choose Undefeated General Freed," Hope said as she stepped into the shallows of the lagoon.  
  
"Feels good doesn't it?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Yup," Ryo replied, lying on his back in the water, floating around.  
  
"Geez, that was fast," Hope pointed out.  
  
Cassie laughed. "Well, I have been commanded to introduce a new rule. The Ante Rule."  
  
"Ante Rule? What's that?"  
  
"At the end of the duel, we get to look at the loser of the duel's deck and get to take one card," Cassie answered.  
  
"I see. well, let's go then!"  
  
(Cassie: 8000 Hope: 8000)  
  
"I'll go first," Hope said. "I use Freed's Deck Master ability to draw any Warrior monster from my deck instead of drawing like normal and summon Gettsufuma! (1700/1200) I end my turn."  
  
"I will call upon my Deck Master effect too. Prayer of the Sea! I can pay 1000 Life points to place a Sea Magic Card into my hand."  
  
(Cassie: 7000 Hope: 8000)  
  
"And now I play the Field Magic card! The Legendary City of Atlantis!" As Cassie said those words, an enormous shrine rose from the lagoon. The appearance of the Shrine caused massive, violent waves.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Ahhhh!" Ryo said as he was flung out of the water and crashed against a tree. Max laughed.  
  
"And now, I summon Giga Gagagigo! (2450/1500)"  
  
"But how?" Hope asked in disbelief. "That is a level five monster."  
  
Cassie giggled at Hope's confusion. "Atlantis lowers the level of all the monsters in my hand by one and increases all Water main type Monster's stats by 200. (2650/1700)"  
  
"Holy crap!" Hope replied.  
  
"Now attack!"  
  
(Cassie: 7000 Hope: 7050)  
  
"I set one card facedown and end my turn"  
  
"I play Thunderbolt, destroying your monster! And now I play Raise Dead to bring him back on my control. Now I attack directly!"  
  
"I chain with Tornado Wall!"  
  
"I chain your Tornado Wall with Cyclone from my hand!"  
  
(Cassie: 4350 Hope: 7050)  
  
"But how could you use Tornado Wall without the Sea card on the field?"  
  
"Simple; Atlantis counts as Sea."  
  
"Oh," Hope replied, feeling somewhat stupid. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"I play Cost Down! This card allows me to discard one card from my hand and allows me to lower a monster in my hand level by 2.And now, I summon Water Guardian Suga! (2500/2400)"  
  
A giant blue, statue like monster appeared on Cassie's field.  
  
"And now he gets 200 extra points (2700/2600) and I have it attack Giga Gagagigo!"  
  
(Cassie: 4350 Hope: 7000)  
  
"I summon Dark Hero: Zombire! (2100/500) And I equip him with The Fused Weapon-Murasame Blade, to power him up to 2900! Now attack!"  
  
Zombire rushed at Suga, but Suga just shot a water blast at him, killing it.  
  
(Cassie: 4350 Hope: 4300)  
  
"Ooops," Hope said sheepishly. "I forgot about Suga's effect. I set one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"I summon Legendary Fisherman (1850/1600) and I have him attack directly!"  
  
"I activate Attack Nullification"  
  
"Dang! End turn," Cassie said.  
  
"Using his effect, I special summon Magical Giga Cyber from my hand and then I normal summon Command Knight! (1200/1900) And with his effect, all of my Warriors gain 400 more attack points! (2600) (1600)"  
  
"So?" Cassie said. "You can't hope to beat my monsters. No pun intended."  
  
"Wrong. I equip Giga Cyber with Thunder Sword, raising his attack by 800! (3400) And it powers down all Water monster by 500, (2100) but your Fisherman is immune to it." Hope paused. "Giga Cyber! Attack Suga!"  
  
(Cassie: 3050 Hope: 4300)  
  
"And since your Legendary Fisherman's effect that makes him invulnerable to attack, you can't defend against my Command Knight! Attack directly!"  
  
(Cassie: 1450 Hope: 4300)  
  
"Grrr!" Cassie had just lost her temper. "I set one monster and attack your Command Knight with Legendary Fisherman!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Hope teased. "You can't. As long as there is another monster on the field, you can't attack Command Knight."  
  
"No! I....I end my turn," Cassie said, but she knew her facedown monster would save her from Hope's onslaught.  
  
"My turn and time to win. I summon Severing Samurai (500/800) and attack your face down monster!" Hope said.  
  
"No!" Cassie exclaimed. "My X-E-N-O is useless!"  
  
"Now, Command Knight! Attack directly for the win!"  
  
(Cassie: 0 Hope: 4300)  
  
The image of Cassie's deck master disappeared along with the image on Atlantis. She was kneeling on a rock in the lagoon, shocked that she actually lost.  
  
"Well." she said. "I guess you win." She dove of the rock and swam over to the shallows and took off her Duel Disk and handed it to Hope. "Here, take any card you want."  
  
"I'll take the Cost Down," Hope said taking it, and then offering her hand to Cassie. "It was fun dueling you."  
  
Cassie smiled back, and then noticed Ryo had gone back into shock and Max's was trying not to stare. "Thank you. I guess I will be going now." And with that Cassie disappeared.  
  
"Wait!" Ryo screamed. "I forgot to get her phone number! Damn it!"  
  
Max and Hope just laughed at Ryo.  
  
"Time to go," Max said.  
  
They began to walk deeper into the forest, but little did they know, they were being watched from above.  
  
Soon Max, the person thought. You will pay.  
  
The person started following them through the trees.  
  
End chapter  
  
*Author's Note*A Nosebleed in Japanese anime and manga means a male is sexual aroused. And considering who Ryo is, you didn't expect this?*End Author's note* 


	12. Creepy Crawlers

Chapter 11  
  
Creepy Crawlers  
  
*Author's note* Who remembers that commercial from the 90's? *End Author's note*  
  
Kurt and Will had continued deeper into the forest. They notice several Insect monster watching them as they walked.  
  
"Okay," Kurt said. "This is getting annoying. All that buzzing and shit is getting one my last nerve."  
  
"Indeed," Will responded.  
  
Suddenly, a haunting melody came from deeper in the forest. It made the insects go berserk and lass out at Kurt and Will.  
  
"What the hell the hell is going on?!" Kurt yelled as they ran away from the chasing monsters.  
  
"You expect me to know?!" Will answered him as the reached a clearing. There was a man sitting a on rock. He had a whistle in his hand and was playing it. The person looked up and stopped playing. "So, you finally got here. It was about god damn time. I'm Locust, one of the Judges."  
  
"Do they always have to say that?" Will muttered.  
  
"I hope you liked my Jade Whistle battle summon trick," Locust said with a grin.  
  
"You caused those bugs to go berserk?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Indeed I did. So, who is to be my victim?"  
  
"I will duel you," Kurt replied.  
  
"Very well traitor," Locust said.  
  
"Oh! Now they start with the traitor shit," Will pointed out.  
  
"Shut up," Kurt said to Will and turned his attention back to Locust. "I choose Lord of Dragons as my Deck master." The image of the Lord of Dragons appeared as he said those words.  
  
"And I choose..." Locust seemed to be thinking, trying to figure out what to use. "Insect Princess." The female insect monster took form around him.  
  
"A guy play as a female monster?!" Will said in shock. "This could get creepy."  
  
(Kurt: 8000 Locust: 8000)  
  
"I go first," Locust said. "I set one monster, place one card facedown, play Insect Barrier, and end my turn."  
  
Insect Barrier?! Kurt thought to himself. Is this guy stupid or something?! He should know all of my monster in my deck are Dragons.  
  
"My turn," Kurt said. "I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) and attack your set!"  
  
"Not so fast," Locust said waving his finger. "I activate DNA Operation! This card allows me to change all monsters on the field to a sub type of my choosing, and I select Insect!" The Spear Dragon shot his attack at the facedown monster, but the web of light generated by Insect Barrier stopped the attack cold.  
  
"Damn it! I end my turn!"  
  
"I flip summon Parasite! (500/300) When the monster is successfully flip summoned, I can shuffle it face up into your deck. When you draw it, it is instantly special summoned, take you 1000 life points and all of your monsters become insects." Locust threw his Parasite card to Kurt. "Take care of my card now," Locust said mockingly.  
  
"Shut up!" Kurt said while shuffling it into his deck.  
  
"Now I play Jade Whistle! When I play this card you must place one Insect monster at the top of you deck."  
  
"Damn it!" Kurt yelled. "That keeps me from drawing anything good next turn!"  
  
"Exactly. Evil little plan isn't it?" Locust asked.  
  
"Just shut up and continue!" Kurt yelled back.  
  
"Very well. I summon Leaping Grasshopper! (1000/1200) Now I activate Ant Colony! This card require me to sacrifice one Insect monster on my side of the field and I can special summon two Army Ant Tokens! (500/1200) And now because of Leaping Grasshopper's effect I special summon Insect Queen from my hand! (2200/2400) And she gets 200 more attack points for every insect of the field! (3000) And now I sacrifice one Army Ant Token (2800) so she can attack your Spear Dragon!"  
  
(Kurt: 7100 Locust: 8000)  
  
"And thanks to have Insect Princess as my Deck Master, my Insect monsters get 500 extra attack points every time the kill a Insect type monster on your side of the field. (3300) And at the end of my turn when my Insect Queens attacks, I produces an Insect Token (100/100) and the presence of this monster raises my Queen's attack by another 200. (3500) I end my turn."  
  
Kurt looked at his hand and saw nothing that could deal with the Insect Barrier. "My turn. I draw your Parasite and summon it to the field which raises your Queen up to 3700. Now I set one monster facedown, place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
(Kurt: 6100 Locust: 8000)  
  
"First, I play Jar of Greed, drawing two cards. Then I place one card facedown and I summon Neobug! (1800/1700) (3900) And I have Insect Queen sacrifice my Army Ant Token attack your set monster!"  
  
"Holy-Barrier Mirror Force!" Kurt yelled out.  
  
"No!!" Locust watched in horror as his field was wiped clean of monsters. "Damn it! I end my turn."  
  
"I summon Lord of Dragons, (1200/1000) and next I play Dragon Calling Horn and special summon Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) and Red-Eyes Black Dragon! (2400/2000) And now I flip summon Grand Dragon! (2000/100)"  
  
"So? None of your monsters can attack me because of my Barrier."  
  
"I'm not done yet! I play Stomping Crash on your Barrier!"  
  
(Kurt: 6100 Locust: 7500)  
  
"No! I'm doomed!"  
  
"That's right! Lord of Dragons! Tyrant Dragon! Grand Dragon! Red-eyes Black Dragon! Direct attack!" Kurt commanded.  
  
"I activate Body Strengthening Supplement Nutrient Z!"  
  
(Kurt: 6100 Locust: 11500)  
  
"That still doesn't stop my monsters from attacking!" Kurt yelled at him.  
  
(Kurt: 6100 Locust: 3000)  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"I play Black Hole, and then I summon my Deck Master, Insect Princess to the field., (1900/1200)" Locust said stepping up to the monster zone.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Because in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a hand right now. I attack your Life Points with my Princess!"  
  
(Kurt: 5200 Locust: 3000)  
  
Kurt drew his card and grimaced, it wouldn't help him, but it would work to save his Life Points. "I place one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Locust drew and also grimaced at his card. "I place one card facedown and attack directly with Insect Princess!"  
  
(Kurt: 3300 Locust: 3000)  
  
Kurt drew his card as was relived at what it was. "I summon Lord of Dragons to the field and activate my facedown Dragon Calling Horn to summon Death Vorstagalf! (2200/1700) and I equip my Deck master with Power of Teamwork! (2800)(2400) Death Vorstagalf! Attack!"  
  
"I activate Cry of the Living Dead! Bringing back my Insect Queen (2200) and who is powered up to be equal as Death Vorstagalf by her effect! (2400)"  
  
Death Vorstagalf and Insect Queen clashed violently; both died.  
  
(Kurt: 3300 Locust: 2500)  
  
"What?! No! How did that happen?!"  
  
"Death Vorstagalf still destroyed a monster card even though it cost its life. Now I attack Insect Princess!" Kurt ran forward and punched Locust in the gut.  
  
(Kurt: 3300 Locust: 2400)  
  
"Damn it....I lost." And with those words, Locust shattered.  
  
"I see," Will said. "He may not have run out of Life Points, but the Deck Master effect kicked in. When it is destroyed, you automatically lose."  
  
"Another one dead," Kurt said remorsefully, looking down at his hand which hand returned to being human. "I killed him..."  
  
"Get over it," a voiced called out. Kurt looked over to see Max, Ryo, and Hope approaching them. "He knew the risks if he didn't win and now he is paying for it," Max continued.  
  
"But... I killed him... with my own hands"  
  
Max grew angry and grabbed Kurt by his collar. "Listen up! Just because you are responsible for someone dying doesn't mean it is the end of the world!" Everyone else looked at Max in shock, as if he knew first hand the guilt Kurt was feeling.  
  
"Max?" Hope began to ask, but she was cut short by Max.  
  
"I'm sorry; I said too much," Max said while dropping Kurt. "Well, are you going to take you Ante Card or what?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Will asked.  
  
"I see whoever you were dueling forgot to tell you," Ryo said. "From now on the Judges are dueling by Ante Game. In other words, the winner of the duel takes one card from the loser."  
  
"Oh," Kurt said, still a little bit in shock. "I take the Nutrient Z then."  
  
"Well, it is getting dark," Max began to say. "Might as well camp out here."  
  
"Okay," everyone else in the group said.  
  
They soon had a campfire going and were talking about themselves, but Max refused to say anything more about that blurt out from earlier.  
  
The figure that had been following grinned. "It is my turn finally. And I will make sure that Max pays dearly for what he did to me."  
  
End Chapter 


	13. Shadow From A Tortured Past

Two children were playing in a park with their mother watching them. They were having fun with the innocence of their lives. Suddenly, five men with rifles appeared and started shooting. After the shooting stopped, you could see the silhouette of a man standing behind the five shooters. He was laughing at the sight of the dead bodies of the two children and their mother.  
  
Max awoke with a start, breathing heavily and sweating. He looked down at his glove hand. "That nightmare again," Max spoke silently. "I hate when it haunts me, but at least it is just a dream." Max looked up at the stars in the sky, in deep thought. "I wonder." he began, but drifted back to sleep.  
  
Little did Max know, both Kurt and Hope overheard what he said to himself.  
  
What kind of nightmare could haunt him so badly? Hope wondered.  
  
A nightmare? Kurt thought. No, your nightmare will be coming a reality soon enough.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Shadow from a tortured past  
  
*Author's note* I need pre-chapter banter to provide a little background. *End Author's note*  
  
Dawn had come to the virtual world. Ryo, who was sleeping on a tree branch rolled over and fell off to the ground, causing the others to wake up.  
  
"OWWWW!" Ryo screamed out, who had landed on his head.  
  
"That had to hurt," Kurt said laughing at Ryo.  
  
"Don't make understaments," Will quickly responded.  
  
Max just looked very depressed as he woke up, the nightmare last night had caused him to feel bad.  
  
"You okay?" Hope asked, noticing his mood.  
  
"Fine...."Max lied. He felt like telling somebody, but he was afraid that the others would turn their backs on him if he did.  
  
"Max," Kurt began to say. "Thanks for the speech yesterday."  
  
"No problem," Max responded.  
  
Kurt, Ryo, and Will also picked up in the depression in his voice.  
  
"Something wrong with you buddy?" Ryo asked. Max only responded with silence.  
  
"I guess the speech must have hit a nerve or something," Will said while shrugging. "Why else would he acting like this now?"  
  
Kurt began to think back, and suddenly remember something of importance. "Max! I just remembered! According to the second round Judge roster, the boss posted you're next to duel!"  
  
"Who am I up against?" Max asked quickly.  
  
"Someone named..." Kurt failed to get the last word out when a beam of light smacked into the side of his face, sending him flying. Hope and Will ran to help Kurt, while Max and Ryo turned to face the person who launched the attack.  
  
A black cloaked figure stood there, an orb of light in their hand. Suddenly, the person released it. It took the form of an Arrow and slamming into Ryo's chest, sending him flying backwards.  
  
"Who are you?" Max asked.  
  
All the person did to respond was unleash another Arrow at Max, but Max merely lifted his hand, which hand been covered in rings and stuff, which destroyed the arrow.  
  
"A Magic Effect Arrow vs. Imperial Decree? How fun," Max said sarcastically.  
  
The cloaked figure pulled out a blue wand with a brown tip that almost looked like a snail shell, and then made a mocking gesture with the free left hand.  
  
A giant blue sword appeared in Max's hand. "Bring it on!"  
  
Max and the cloaked figure charged for each other and clashed weapons. The stalemate caused an impact crater. They soon began to exchange blows with each other and took turns attacking and defending.  
  
Will, who had helped Ryo get back up, took time to look over at the fight, and noticed the strangers weapon of choice was very familiar. "Wait a minute." He began to look through his deck.  
  
"What is it?" Hope asked, pulling Kurt upright.  
  
Will held up a card. It was his Black Magician Girl card. "Notice something?" he asked, pointing to the fight and then pointing at the staff the female magician was holding in the picture.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo said. "So? Is it rare to see someone using a Black Magician Girl card or something?"  
  
"No," Will replied. "Just pointing out the noticeable."  
  
"Captain Obvious strikes again," Kurt said weakly.  
  
Max and cloaked figure had been fighting very hard; both were exhausted, but neither wanted to give in.  
  
Who is this guy? Max thought. That person is good!  
  
The person pulled a knife out and threw it at Max. At first Max though nothing of this, until the knife spilt into many. "Thousand Knives?" he said in shock, then responded with a Thunderbolt. The cloaked figure had changed staffs. This time it was much larger and black.  
  
"Black Magician of Chaos," Will said, looking at his cards again.  
  
"Or is it?" Kurt asked.  
  
The robed figure charged at Max, who had changed his Battle Summon to Invader of Darkness and was clashing his bare knuckle against the staff. Another stalemate occured, but Max quickly ended it. His free hand grew into the hand of Death Guardius and punched the person in the stomach, which sent the person flying backwards.  
  
"Who are you?" Max managed to ask over his heavy breathing. "And what do you want with me?"  
  
"Very well," a female voice replied from under the cloak, also worn out. She removed the hood of the cloak revealing a white girl with light blue eyes that could almost gaze into your soul. She also had light blond hair tied back into a ponytail. "I believe introductions aren't needed," she said.  
  
Max stood there in total shock. "Y... y... you?!" he said franticly.  
  
"What is it?" Hope asked.  
  
"This person," Kurt began to say. "She wanted to fight Max more than anyone at the initial gathering of Judges. I finally remembered why she wanted to fight him so badly."  
  
"What was the reason?" Ryo asked in a stern voice.  
  
"Revenge," Kurt managed to say before collapsing before he could tell anymore.  
  
"Answer my question god damn it! "Max yelled at her, as anger raged through. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"And who are you?" Hope asked.  
  
"My name is Brandi. I am a Judge, but most importantly." She paused. "I'm his sister."  
  
Time seemed to freeze at that moment. Hope Ryo, and Will were in shock, but the only thing Max felt was anger.  
  
"That bastard sent you here to kill me, didn't he?" Max asked, trying not to let his rage control him.  
  
"None of your business," Brandi said, tossing away her cloak, revealing a black, sleeveless shirt, white vest, and blue skirt that she was wearing. "But, I'm here to kill you."  
  
"Don't make me laugh! You could never beat me at dueling when we were children! What makes you think you could possibly win against me now?"  
  
"Times have changed. But, I'm curious. Remove your cloak and sombrero," Brandi said to him.  
  
Max did so revealing is cold brown eyes, and short brown hair. You could also see that he was taller than he looked with to cloak on. "Better?" he asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Ten years can change a person," Brandi said, looking at him intently.  
  
"Likewise," Max replied while giving Brandi the same scrutinizing stare.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" she complained, crossing her arms.  
  
"Sorry. I thought I would try to act like Ryo for a change," Max laughed.  
  
"I didn't come here to talk! I came here to get my revenge!" Brandi yelled at him. "I choose Black Magician Girl as my Deck Master!" The female magician took form around Brandi.  
  
Could she be. nah. "I choose to duel without my Invader of Darkness."  
  
Idiot, Brandi thought. That choice will cost you your life.  
  
(Brandi: 8000 Max: 8000)  
  
"I'll start," Brandi said. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
"I summon Demon Soldier! (1900/1500)"  
  
"Demon Solider? You have changed a lot Max."  
  
"Shut up! I attack your facedown monster!"  
  
"My Skilled Black Magician (1900/1700) was destroyed."  
  
"You have a lot of nerve using that deck against me," Max said in pissed off tone.  
  
"Why?" Hope asked.  
  
"Because..." Max's voice drifted off.  
  
"He built it." Brandi finished what Max said. "This is his old deck. before he ran away."  
  
"Ran away? Old deck? What the hell is going on here?" Ryo complained.  
  
"Shut up!" Max yelled at Ryo.  
  
"I play Sealing Swords of Light and set one monster. Your turn," Brandi said.  
  
"I summon Giant Orc (2200/0) and end my turn."  
  
"I set another monster and end my turn."  
  
"I summon Gil Gars, (1800/1200) place one card facedown, and end my turn."  
  
"This is getting boring," Brandi said. "I'm done for this turn."  
  
"I set one more monster end my turn," Max said. "And now your swords are gone."  
  
"So? It won't matter. I sacrifice my facedown Holy Elf and Gemini Elf to summon Black Magician! (2500/2100)"  
  
"Wait a minute. oh shit!" Max realized Brandi's plan.  
  
"Now I play Diffusion Wave! I pay 1000 life points to allow one of my level 7 or higher Magic User Sub Type monsters to attack all of your monsters. No effects are activated by the attack, but that is the only monster I can attack with for the turn," Brandi said. "Now, Black Magician! Attack!"  
  
The Magician created a nexus of energy and unleashed it on Max's side of the field, killing all of his monsters. Max held up his arms to protect himself from the sheer power of the attack.  
  
(Brandi: 7000 Max: 6400)  
  
Brandi looked at what Max had face down. "Your Nyudoryua is destroyed without having the effect activated."  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Max said to Brandi. "My turn. I set another monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
"What is the matter Max? My Black Magician got you beat?" Brandi teased him. "Well, prepare for much worse than that."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Will demanded.  
  
"Because of what Max did to me," she replied.  
  
"What did he do?" Kurt inquired.  
  
"I'll tell you. He ran away from home and left me and our mother with our abusive step-father. He told me when we were little kids that he would always be there for me," Brandi started to say. "But you left me behind because you didn't like our step father. You selfish bastard!" she screamed at Max. "The last 10 years of my life have been hell all because of you!"  
  
"Is that all?" Max said coldly. "Because if that is all you have to say to me, you're pathetic."  
  
"Shut up!" Brandi screamed at. She was crying uncontrollably now. The painful memories had come back, and now she wanted to beat Max even more. "I play Dimension Magic! This card lets me sacrifice one of my Magic Users from the field and lets me summon one from my deck! I sacrifice Black Magician to summon Black Magician!" she yelled as the purple robed magician was replaced with one in blue armor. "And Dimension Magic also lets me destroy one of your monsters! Now, attack directly!"  
  
(Brandi: 7000 Max: 3900)  
  
"Now I play another Dimension Magic!" Brandi exclaimed.  
  
"It is an Instant Magic card?!" Max said in horror. He realized that not choosing a Deck Master had been a fatal mistake.  
  
"I summon another Black Magician from my deck!" A red version replaced the blue one. "Now I attack directly!"  
  
(Brandi: 7000 Max: 1400)  
  
"I end my turn," Brandi said, looking at her badly burned brother.  
  
"I... I set one monster facedown... place one card facedown... and end my turn," Max said weakly.  
  
Brandi drew her card and laughed. "This duel is over! I play my last Dimension Magic! I summon Black Magician Girl (2000/1700) from my deck and destroy your last defense! And, Black Magician Girl gets 300 extra attack points for every Black Magician in the cemetery! (2900)"  
  
"Go ahead..." Max weakly said. "Attack me."  
  
"Not so fast," Brandi said. "I want torture you first. I play Jar of Greed to draw two cards, and then I play Hand Obliteration." She showed Max her hand, which only held Magician of Black Chaos cards. "I draw three cards (3800) and you draw your cards."  
  
Max was waiting for his sister to attack; he knew she couldn't resist.  
  
"Now, Black Magician Girl! Attack and finished him off!"  
  
"Reveal... Magic Cylinder," Max weakly said, revealing his trap.  
  
"What!? No!" Brandi screamed as her monster's attack came back and smashed into her. She let out a cry of pain as the attack burned her.  
  
(Brandi: 3200 Max: 1400)  
  
"Now, it is my turn!" Max said with new strength. "I activate Cry of the Living Dead to bring back Demon Soldier!"  
  
"What good will that do you?" Brandi asked while wincing in pain.  
  
"I'm not done yet! I play the Magic Card Enemy Controller! I sacrifice my Demon to gain control of your Black Magician Girl until the end of your turn!"  
  
"NO!" Brandi screamed out.  
  
"Black Magician Girl, attack! Black Burning!"  
  
Black Magician Girl's attack sent Brandi flying backwards in pain  
  
(Brandi: 0 Max: 1400)  
  
"Looks like I win," Max said, walking over to his sister. "I'll take my Ante Card now." Looking through his old deck, he took Brandi's Double Magic card.  
  
Brandi was on her knees crying, feeling sad that she had failed. "Why... why did you leave me all those years ago?" she asked.  
  
Max sighed heavily. "Fine; I will tell you. It all started a few months before my sixth birthday. Dad and I were out watching a baseball game. On the way home, he stopped at an ATM to get money. A robber approached. Dad refused to empty his bank account like the robber demanded so he shot him."  
  
"I remember this much," Brandi said. "But why did you leave?"  
  
"I'm getting to that," Max said. "But, the others deserve to hear the entire story. A few days after that accident, our mom met my step father. They fell in love and were married soon after. Our step father tried to make me accept him very hard, but every attempt failed. A few days later, the police caught the robber and wanted me to ID him. And sure enough, it was him."  
  
"And then what?" Hope asked.  
  
"He was sentenced to death of his choosing." Max paused. "Our step father made a deal that if he took death by a firing squad, his family would be heavily compensated. And since that man's family was poor, he gladly accepted those terms."  
  
"Are we getting to the point yet?" Ryo asked impatiently.  
  
"On my sixth birthday, he took me to witness the execution under false pretenses. I remember it like it was yesterday."  
  
Everyone was in shock.  
  
"My step father held open my eyes and forced me to watch them shoot him. And afterwards, he said to me, "It is all your fault." I was scarred for life. I felt responsible for the death of that man, so I ran away."  
  
Brandi was crying now; she felt extremely selfish.  
  
"And for the past 10 years of my life, I have lived out on my own."  
  
"Oh... my... god," Hope managed to say. "Your life has been horrible!"  
  
"That is why I didn't want Kurt to get upset over killing Locust." Max paused. "I didn't want him to end up like me."  
  
"Max... I'm sorry," Brandi manage to say while crying. "I came here for selfish reasons. All I wanted to do is get back at you for abandoning me, and it turns out you have had a worse life then I have."  
  
Max kneeled down and hugged his sister. "It's okay. I forgive you." Max helped her stand up, and then placed his cloak and sombrero back on.  
  
"Looks like we have another traitor with us," Kurt teased.  
  
"Shut up," Brandi said.  
  
"Well, I guess we spilt up again," Max said. "I'm going with Brandi." He smiled genuinely. "We have some catching up to do."  
  
"I'll go with Will and Kurt," Ryo said.  
  
"And looks like I'm stuck traveling with Max again," Hope said smiling.  
  
"Well ,good luck," Brandi said while waving, and the two groups walked off in different directions.  
  
End chapter 


	14. Battle Against Bishoujo! Ryo's Greatest ...

Chapter 13  
  
Battle Against Bishoujo! Ryo's Greatest Duel!  
  
*Authors Note* LITTLE KIDS: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DISREGARD THIS, I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. *End Author's note*  
  
Will, Kurt, and Ryo were continuing through the forest when the came across a cave.  
  
"Let's avoid it," Ryo said. "The last time we went into one of those I got ambushed."  
  
"So? "Will asked. "This is the only way to move ahead, so might as well go through it."  
  
Kurt nodded and then followed.  
  
"Why does nobody ever listen to me?!?!" Ryo yelled out while following them into the cave.  
  
Kurt and Will noticed several carcasses around the cave, while Ryo was having deja vu from the last cave.  
  
"What in the hell happened here?" Will asked while closely inspecting the carcasses.  
  
"Do you really expect me to know?" Kurt replied sarcastically. "There is something weird with these corpses."  
  
"Yeah," Ryo replied, blue in the face with fear. "The male monsters look like they were in heaven judging by their facial expressions. But, all of the genderless and female monsters look like they went through hell before they died."  
  
"Is it possible a Judge did this?" Will asked, looking over at Kurt.  
  
"Yes, quite possible. But who would do this kind of thing?" Kurt pondered.  
  
"Kai killed wild monsters," Ryo stated. "But they were mangled beyond belief. These monsters look like they have had their souls sucked out of them or something."  
  
Kurt took another look at one on the male monster carcasses and noticed bite marks on its neck. "Wait a second! This looks very familiar!" It had just occurred to him who had done this. "These monsters were killed by an attack called Kiss of Death. That attack is used by a rather powerful monster. And I only know one person who has it."  
  
"What is this monster?" Will asked.  
  
"Sed..." Kurt was cut off be a loud scream of a girl, but it wasn't a scream of pain. It was a scream of intense joy. "Okay. That settles it. I know for a fact who did this now."  
  
"Who?!" Ryo yelled at him.  
  
"Hello boys," a rather seductive voice called out. A girl walked forward, with somewhat of a stagger, and her clothes looked sloppily put on. She wore a low cut pink shirt which probably was only there to keep her breasts from completely showing. She also wore a short, very tight black skirt that did a bad job of covering her panties. She was black, with long black hair hanging down past her shoulders, and had brown eyes.  
  
"Krystal," Kurt said.  
  
"Nice to see you again," Krystal said, continuing to step forward. "Note to self; cut back on alcohol."  
  
"She is a drunk?" Will asked.  
  
"Judging from that scream of joy we heard earlier, most likely not," Kurt said.  
  
"Was I too loud?" Krystal asked innocently. "I have never heard a complaint of how loud I scream when I have an orgasm."  
  
"What is her problem?"Will questioned Kurt  
  
"She is nothing but a hooker," Kurt said coldly. "She has been bored out of her mind since she got here, so I guess she did all of these killings."  
  
"It was fun to kill them." She licked her lips. "The male monsters were no fun to kill, but the others sure were fun. I still remember how each squirmed to get away from me, but failed."  
  
"You sick bitch!" Will yelled.  
  
"Easy big boy," she said, looking right at him. Will could see that she was very disturbed. "I'm sure those that resisted enjoyed my Kiss of Death."  
  
Will merely backed away with fear; Kurt soon followed.  
  
"Wait a minute! Were is Ry... oh," Kurt began to ask but stopped himself when he saw Ryo just standing there with a nosebleed. "Figures."  
  
Krystal turned her attention to Ryo. "You like what you see? Good boy," she said while walking up to him. "I see you're much more fun then your buddies against the wall."  
  
Ryo knew that she was only faking interest in him, but he couldn't help it. Krystal's appearance made his hormones go insane. "I... er... uh," he managed to mutter.  
  
Krystal had swaggered her way up to Ryo and more or less fell onto him. Ryo's heart began to race even faster. "Now, hold still," Krystal said while leaning up. "This won't hurt. I promise."  
  
"Ryo! Move now!She is going to kill you!" Kurt cried out.  
  
All Ryo could do was stand there.  
  
Will had an idea. "How are we going to explain this to Hope?" Will asked Kurt. "Ryo died because he got horny over a hooker?"  
  
Kurt caught on to Will's scheme. "Yeah. She will be crushed."  
  
Hope? Ryo thought. I can't die like this! She would never respect me!  
  
"Get off bitch!" Ryo yelled and punched Krystal in the chest, sending her backwards.  
  
"Good one!" Will said praising Ryo.  
  
"How... how," Krystal said getting up, holding her breast were Ryo punched her, wincing in pain from the blow. "How dare you touch a woman like that!"  
  
"That is my specialty," Ryo replied. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not what you would consider gentleman material."  
  
"Bastard! I will kill you for that hit!"  
  
"You won't win"Ryo shot back"You can't use you tatics of seduction anymore on me"  
  
"Oh really?" Krystal said with a malevolent grin on her face. "We shall see. I choose to duel without a Deck Master."  
  
"And I choose AM-1 Slot Machine," Ryo replied.  
  
"Wait a minute," Will said. "Hope told us you weren't going to use a Deck Master anymore."  
  
"Since I discovered AM-1 Slot Machine's Deck Master effect last night while everyone was sleeping, I changed my mind."  
  
"I wonder what it does?" Kurt wondered. "Knowing Ryo, it should help him greatly."  
  
(Krystal: 8000 Ryo: 8000)  
  
"I start," Krystal said. She looked at her cards, but her vision became slightly blurred ."Damn tunnel vision! I hate when this happens after an orgasm."  
  
"A little too much information," Kurt said.  
  
"Shut up .I summon Injection Angel Lily (400/1500) and end my turn," she said as her vision got slightly better.  
  
"I know what that card does," Ryo calmly stated. "And I'm not going to fall for it either. I play Seal Attack, forcing Lily into defense mode!"  
  
"Damn it!" Krystal cursed, but when she looked at her hand, she saw the one card that could cause Ryo to lose focus. She smirked.  
  
"And now, I summon King's Knight and attack your Lily."  
  
Krystal smiled as her winged nurse was struck down by the warrior, knowing that revenge would quickly be hers. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"No. Now I play the Magic card Dangerous Machine Type-6!"Ryo proclaimed as a machine appeared on his side of the field. "It is rather complicated, so I won't explain it until my next Standby Phase, when my card activates. I end my turn."  
  
"Good. Now feel the wrath of my deck! I summon Holy Elf in attack mode! (800/2000)"  
  
"Have you lost your mind?!" Ryo yelled, confused.  
  
"That was an awful move," Will said.  
  
"Ryo, don't let your guard down! She is up to something!" Kurt called out Ryo.  
  
"Next, I play Helpless Maiden!" A permanent magic card image appeared on Krystal's side of the field. The picture on the card was a nude woman, covering herself with her arms and trying to escape from monsters. "I'm sure you curious to what this does. It allows me to reduce all of my female monsters defense power to 0, but they gain all defense points lost in their attack stat. But, there is one other side effect."  
  
"What?" Ryo asked, fearing that the duel might already be over.  
  
"Just look," Krystal said, pointing at her Holy Elf, which was now nude like the girl on the picture. "I'm sure you like this."  
  
Ryo couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Haha! Predictable men! What happened to your speech that said I wouldn't be able to seduce you anymore?"  
  
Ryo snapped out of his trance. "Shut up you whore!"  
  
"How about not? Holy Elf, attack Kings Knight!"  
  
(Krystal: 8000 Ryo: 6800)  
  
"I place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"I draw, and now to activate my Dangerous Machine Type-6." A six-sided die appeared and rolled, landing on a two. "You must discard one card from your hand."  
  
"Very well," she said, disposing of her Beautiful Slayer.  
  
"Now I set one monster."  
  
"Not so fast! Activate Seductive Shadow! This card forces your monster into attack mode!"  
  
"Damn it! My Wyvern Warrior (1500/1200) is wide open."  
  
"Any last words?" Krystal mocked him.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"I draw, and now I summon Dunames Valkryia! (1800/1050) And now, Helpless Maiden increases her attack by all the defense points she loses! (2850)"  
  
Shit! Ryo said to himself. I can't keep letting her get strong monster like that almost every turn, but how?  
  
"Now, Holy Elf attacks your Wyvern, and then Dunames attacks directly!"  
  
(Krystal: 8000 Ryo: 2650)  
  
"I draw, and now my machine activates." The machine rolled a six. "It gets destroyed. I play Jar of Greed, and then I summon Iron Demon Viser Death! (500/1200) When this monster is summoned, on my third standby phase, it can destroy the monster I selected with his effect. Now I place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
Krystal drew and laughed insanely. "I play the Ritual Magic card Satan's Harem! I sacrifice my Dunames Valkryia from the field and Faerie of the Spring from my hand to summon Seductress Succubus (2750/2350)!" A beautiful fanged demon appeared on Krystal's side of the field. It had pink fur covering its wrists, ankles, and upper and lower body, but Helpless Maiden quickly fixed the modesty of the Monster. "(5100) Haha! Can you beat me now? I think not! As long as she is on my field only she can attack, but none of your monsters can go into defense mode. Now, attack for the win!"  
  
"You won't win with her! I activate my trap card, Itaqua's Gale! This card forces all monsters on the field to switch into their opposite modes, but I don't have to worry because of your Succubus."  
  
"Damn you! I end my turn."  
  
"My turn and I sacrifice Iron Demon Viser Death to summon Blowback Dragon! (2300/1200) Now, I equip him with Big Bang Shot, which gives him 400 more attack points and the ability to trample your monsters! (3100)"  
  
"No! All of my monsters have 0 defense!" Krystal screamed in horror.  
  
"Blowback Dragon, attack Holy Elf!"  
  
(Kyrstal: 4900 Ryo: 2650)  
  
"Now I play two more cards; Hypnosis and Stumble! Hypnosis keeps your monsters from changing modes next turn, and with Stumble, any monster you summon, flip summon, or special summon will got into defense mode. Face it; you lose!" Ryo proclaimed.  
  
"Never!" Krystal screamed back frantically. She needed a way to turn the duel around on her next turn.  
  
"Your turn then."  
  
Krystal drew her card and grinned. "I play Exchange!" Krystal walk over to Ryo "Show me your hand."  
  
"Okay then." Ryo revealed the cards he was holding. She saw and took his Giant Growth magic card. "Now I get to take one of yours."  
  
"Fine, but be quick." Ryo spotted a Cyclone in her hand, but when he went to reach for it, he felt something push his head and he found himself suddenly in Krystal's cleavage. "Take my useless Rare Gold Armor instead." She said in a seductive tone. "I will reward you with more of me if you lose."  
  
"Okay," Ryo quickly said, taking the Rare Gold Armor.  
  
"What!?" Will roared. "That guy just sold himself out just to have sex with some hooker!?"  
  
"Oh great. Looks like we lost this duel," Kurt muttered.  
  
"I play Giant Growth on Blowback Dragon. Since my Life Points are higher than yours, it's attack is halved. (1550) I end my turn."  
  
"I think I shall end this with the card you gave me," Ryo said, pulling a card from his hand. "I play... Cyclone!"  
  
"What!?" Krystal screamed in disbelief, but when she looked at her hand she saw Rare Gold Armor was still there.  
  
"I'm a master at slight of hand, so fooling you was easy," Ryo said. "Thanks for the free feel of your breasts. Saves me time from groping you."  
  
Krystal blushed profusely and watched as the Giant Growth was destroyed.  
  
"Now I play Magic Regeneration to discard two magic cards, recover my Giant Growth, and play it on Blowback Dragon. Since my Life Points are lower, his attack is doubled! (6200) He will attack your Succubus!  
  
(Krystal: 0 Ryo: 2650)  
  
"I lost," Krystal said in shock. "Well, take your Ante card."  
  
Ryo looked through her deck, took her Whimsical Goddess card, and began to walk away when he heard her scream in terror.  
  
"What the?" Ryo looked on in terror as the souls of the dead monsters tore her limb from limb.  
  
"Sucks to be her," Kurt laughed.  
  
"Lets get going," Will said to Ryo as he walked by. "No need to get upset over it."  
  
"But..." Ryo began to say. "I wanted her phone number!"  
  
Will and Kurt facefaulted.  
  
End Chapter 


	15. True Horror

Chapter 14  
  
True Horror  
  
*Authors Note*Thanks for the reviews Gearfried.I'm glad to see someone besides my AIM buddies like this fic.And another thing, this is another chapter little kids shouldn't read. UNLESS THE WANT NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES =) BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough* *weez* *dies* x_X *End Authors Note*  
  
Ryo, Kurt, and Will had exited the cave only to find themselves in a graveyard.  
  
"Oh great," Kurt said with a blue face.  
  
"This is a million times better than that cave," Ryo said sarcastically.  
  
"Now Kurt," Will began to speak. "You want to tell us who might show up here or did you forget again?"  
  
"The latter is better," Kurt said sheepishly.  
  
Will smacked his forehead. "And I thought MY memory was awful. But yours takes the cake."  
  
Ryo couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Kurt noticed something in the shadows behind Ryo moving. "Ryo! Move!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Ryo asked dumbfound, as he turned around and found himself face to face with a Nightmare-Riding Spirit. "AAAAAAH!"  
  
Will quickly killed the monster with a Dagura Blade battle summon. "Wimp. Are you afraid of Undead stuff or something?"  
  
"YES!" Ryo yelled back. The force of his reply nearly sent Will flying into a tombstone.  
  
"^_^; Sorry," Will replied.  
  
"Cut out the chit chat; we have more to kill," Kurt said, bringing to their attention to more Undead creatures.  
  
"AAAAAH! SCARY!" Ryo continued to whine like a little kid.  
  
Kurt, now armed with a Tyrant Dragon battle summon, began to burn the corpse-like monsters. Will was still using his Dagura Blade though. They were back to back trying to fend off the swarm. "Note to self," Will said, breaking their silence. "Tell everyone that Ryo is afraid of Dead things."  
  
Kurt laughed. "Good idea," he said over the scream of more dying Undead monsters.  
  
Ryo was just lying on the ground with a blue face. "Mommy," he kept muttering.  
  
"Childhood trauma," Will said. "Must have been forced to watch an R rated Horror move when he was young."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Okay," a bone chilling voice called out. "That is enough, my minions."  
  
"Show yourself!" Ryo yelled out, who seemed back to normal now that the Undead monsters were gone.  
  
"Very well," the voice replied. A coffin rose up from the ground, standing vertically, and opened. There was a man inside wearing a traditional funeral attire, black coat, white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He opened his blood red eyes. "My name is Horror. I'm the Judge that shall kill you all."  
  
"That is what you people always say," Ryo said, blue in the face with the way he appeared. "But so far you haven't backed up your claims."  
  
"That is because you haven't faced a Judge with true power, like me."  
  
"Horror?" Kurt pondered. "Aren't you the guy who is a professional mortician for a living?"  
  
"Correct. I like working with the dead. They are so much more obedient and never talk back," Horror chillingly said. "So, who shall duel me?"  
  
"That would be me," Will said, pointing to himself. "I choose Heavenly Knight Perseus as my Deck Master."  
  
"Very well. I choose Noble Du Noir as mine." The Undead nobleman appeared around Horror and fused with him.  
  
(Horror: 8000 Will: 8000)  
  
"I'll begin this," Will said. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Horror asked. "Because if that is the best you can do you won't last very long against me. I place two cards facedown and summon Rotting General! (1000/1500)"  
  
"And you're the one calling my monster pathetic," Will taunted.  
  
"Now, using his effect, I special summon Zombie Tiger (1400/1600) from my hand."  
  
"Tiger? Me like," Will said obsessively.  
  
"Now, I Union Zombie Tiger to Rotting General (1500/2000) and attack your set monster."  
  
"You killed my Magical Swordsman: Neo. (1700/1000). YOU. WILL. PAY. FOR. THAT!" Will threatened.  
  
"Now, via the union effect of Zombie Tiger, you must discard one card at random from your hand."  
  
"Fine." Will closed his eyes and randomly picked a card. He opened his eyes to see what card he chose. "No! Not my Ruler of Heaven Shinato card!"  
  
"Looks like you big hitter is already gone, but I'm not done with you! I activate Combination Attack! This allows me to free Rotting General from his Union with Zombie Tiger and allows him to attack again. Now, direct attack!  
  
(Horror: 8000 Will: 7000)  
  
"And I hope you haven't forgotten about my Zombie Tiger either. Attack!"  
  
(Horror: 8000 Will: 5600)  
  
"Oh, and before I forget, whenever Rotting General is successful in a direct attack, you must randomly discard one card from your hand."  
  
Will muttered several profane words and this time he chose his Raise Dead to be discard. "Crap! I keep losing my good cards."  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"I draw," Will said, but he saw that Horror had activate his facedown card.  
  
"Lost Property. You discard what you drew."  
  
"Shit! Not my Guardian Angel Jeanu!"  
  
"Will is having a hard time," Ryo said.  
  
"Horror is not running a traditional Undead deck. He is using one based around disruption. And considering that many Undead monsters have disruption capabilites, this should be a hard duel for Will," Kurt replied.  
  
"I summon Dunames Valkryia (1800/1050) and attack your Rotting General!"  
  
(Horror: 7200 Will: 5600)  
  
"Meh. Is that the best you can do?" Horror said arrogantly.  
  
"I set one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"I sacrifice Zombie Tiger to summon Vampire Lord! (2000/1500) And next I play the magic card, Mirage of Nightmares. This card allows me to draw till I have four cards in my hand during your standby phase, but I must discard any cards I drew during my standby phase."  
  
What good will that do him? Will thought.  
  
"Now I attack your monster with Vampire Lord!"  
  
"Not so fast! Holy Barrier-Mirror Force!"  
  
"Oh well. I set one more card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"My turn," Will said.  
  
"My Mirage of Nightmares kicks in. Now to prevent the downside of the card, I play my facedown Cyclone to eliminate my magic card."  
  
"Crap! You had that set up this whole time, didn't you?"  
  
"Clever, aren't we?" Horror taunted.  
  
"I sacrifice Dunames Valkryia for Black Magician Gir l(2000/1700) and attack you directly!"  
  
(Horror: 5200 Will: 5600)  
  
"My turn?" Horror inquired.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well." Horror drew his card and suddenly, Vampire Lord returned to the field.  
  
"How?! What the?"  
  
"Hehehe. Guess you haven't fought against a Vampire Lord before. Whenever he is killed by an opponent's card effect, he is special summoned to my field during my standby phase. Now, I play the magic card: Dark Corridor."  
  
"That only allows one monster to attack per turn," Will grimaced.  
  
"And now, I summon Spirit Draining Bone Tower. (400/1500) As long as I have another Undead type monster on my field, it can't be attacked. Also, whenever I special summon an Undead type monster, you must discard the top two cards of your deck"  
  
"Oh great," Ryo complained. "Will is in much more trouble now."  
  
"Indeed," Kurt replied.  
  
"Now, I activate my Deck Master Ability: Awakening of Darkness!"  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"At the minor cost of 1000 Life Points, I'm allowed to special summon one Undead type monster in my cemetery to the field in defense mode. I select Rotting General. (1000/1500) Now, discard the top two cards of your deck."  
  
(Horror: 4200 Will: 5600)  
  
"I discarded Zolga and Kelbek."  
  
"I place one more card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"First, I play Jar of Greed. Next I play Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Nice try! I activate We Shall Be Your Shield! At the cost of 1500 Life Points, I can negate that Thunderbolt you just played."  
  
(Horror: 2700 Will: 5600)  
  
"Fool," Will calmly stated. "You fell into my trap."  
  
"And what trap would that be?" Horror teased.  
  
"I got you to waste you Life Points. Now winning should be easy."  
  
"Then overcome me if you can!"  
  
"I summon Mudora! (1500/1800)"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Mudora gets powered up by 200 attack points for every Angel type monster in my Cemetery. So he gains 800 attack points. (2300)"  
  
"You still can't win," Horror said.  
  
"Yes I can. As a matter of fact, this is the last turn. I play Power of Magicians on Black Magician Girl, raising her stats by 500. (2500/2200) And now, I activate Heavenly Knight Perseus's Deck Master Ability! Heaven's Spear!"  
  
"What good will that do you?"  
  
"It allows my to sacrifice one of my Angel Sub-Type monsters and transfer all of their attack power to another one of my other monsters! (4800)"  
  
"What?! NO!" Horror said in horror.  
  
"Now, Black Magician Girl! Attack Vampire Lord!"  
  
Black Magician Girl, glowing with the golden aura of the Heaven's Spear, blasted her attack and finished Vampire Lord off.  
  
(Horror: 0 Will: 5600)  
  
"It... it... it can't be! How could I lose like that?!"  
  
"You did lose just like that. Now had over your Mirage of Nightmares card. Ante Rule, remember?"  
  
"Fine," Horror said angrily. "Take it." And with that, Horror disappeared.  
  
"Good job," Ryo said, stepping forward.  
  
"Thanks," Will said, but then noticed something. "Were is Kurt?"  
  
Ryo turned around. "I don't know; he was right here."  
  
End Chapter 


	16. Doppleganger

Chapter 15  
  
Doppelganger  
  
The mysterious character sat in his throne room, and had just witnessed the end of Will's duel against Horror.  
  
"I knew not to rely on that fool. Good thing I already deployed the third round of Judges already. Saves me time and effort." The shadowed figure let out a long, maniacal laugh.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ryo and Will had began to search the graveyard area for signs of what had happened to Kurt.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" Ryo asked. "I turned my back for a few seconds and the next thing you know he is gone."  
  
"Complaining about what happened won't do any good. Let's just try to find him," Will said back to Ryo.  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
"Ow! My head!" Kurt said standing up. He was in a prison of sorts. He noticed shackles around his wrists and ankle that where obviously put there to keep him from escaping. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"You're in prison for betraying us," a voice called out from somewhere else inside the prison.  
  
"Who is there?" Kurt demanded.  
  
A figure stepped out from the shadows. What shocked Kurt the most is that this person looked exactly like him.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"You should know," the stranger replied in an identical voice to Kurt.  
  
"No, I don't. I only memorized the first two rounds of judge rosters."  
  
"Good. Then you won't be able to get in our way." The character pulled out a handgun and shot Kurt in the arm.  
  
Kurt let out an intense scream of pain. He looked down at his arm and found it had been punctured by a dart. "What... the... hell?" Kurt coughed weakly.  
  
"I just planted a computer virus into your character. Unless I'm defeated you can't use any of your cards to fight back against the dangers of this world, and in 24 hours you will die unless it is removed."  
  
"Damn... you," Kurt said weakly before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"That was easy enough," the person said, walking out of the jail cell and locking it. "Now to deal with those others…"  
  
*******************************  
  
"Damn it!" Ryo yelled. "We have been looking for hours and still no luck!"  
  
"Well then, we will just keep looking."  
  
"Looking for who?" a voice called out.  
  
Ryo and Will turned around and saw Kurt coming out of shadows.  
  
"About time!" Will said. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I got ambushed by some random monsters and they pushed me away from where you were dueling."  
  
Ryo was cautious. Something didn't seem right to him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kurt asked.  
  
"You have to do better than that to fool me," Ryo said. "I can see right though that disguise."  
  
"What?!" the imposter yelled out. "My disguise was flawless! How did you know?"  
  
"Simple. People have the own tone on voice and talking style. You don't act like Kurt at all."  
  
"Damn you!" the person yelled and dropped his disguise, revealing a black suit that covered his entire body except for his hands and face. The part covering the head was what seemed to be mouse ears. "I'm Imakune, first member of round 3 Judges."  
  
"What is with the spandex?" Will asked.  
  
"It allows quick changes. Now, who wants to fight me?"  
  
"I will," Ryo said, stepping forward. "I choose AM-1 Slot Machine as my Deck Master."  
  
"And I choose Lord of Dragons." Imakune fused to the monster.  
  
"You even had the nerve to mock Kurt's deck," Will said.  
  
(Ryo: 8000 Imakune: 8000)  
  
"I start," Ryo said. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
"I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) and attack your monster."  
  
"Too bad," Ryo teased. "You attacked my Roulette Bomber. (1000/2000)"  
  
(Ryo: 8000 Imakune: 7900)  
  
"My turn. I play Fusion, fusing Phantom Beast King Gazelle and Baffomet to form Winged Beast Phantom Chimera! (2100/1800)"  
  
"…who the hell uses THAT?" Imakune asked in disbelief.  
  
"I do, unfortunately for you. Now I equip my monster with Big Bang Shot, which increases his attack by 400! (2500/1800) Attack Spear Dragon!"  
  
"At least it is in defense mode, so I lose no Life Points."  
  
"Think again. With Big Bang Shot, you lose Life Points equal to the attack and defense strength of our monsters!"  
  
(Ryo: 8000 Imakune: 5400)  
  
"While that may have been a heavy blow, you only have two cards in your hand, therefore, your options are low. Wiping out all of your monsters will mean instant death!"  
  
"What do you mean? I lay one card down before ending."  
  
"Normally, I would be concerned, but not with the card I just drew. First, I summon Sapphire Dragon. (1900/1600) Now I activate Stomping Crash! I destroy one magic or trap card, and you lose 500 Life Points!"  
  
Ryo shrugged. "No big deal, I will chain it. My Seal of Time stops you from drawing next turn!"  
  
(Ryo: 7500 Imakune: 5400)  
  
"Oh well, I still have other tricks. I equip my Sapphire Dragon with Power of Magicians, raising its attack and defense by 500 for each magic or trap I have. So I lay one card down, and increase his stats by 1000! (2900/2600) I know your Roulette Bomber's ability, and I will not risk it, so attack and destroy it! Your turn."  
  
Ryo looked at the card he drew and grinned. "I drew the monster that will crush your Dragon! Behold, Time Magician! (500/400)"  
  
Imakune facefaulted. "Now I know your deck was constructed by a two year old. That thing is pathetic!"  
  
"I can see you don't know what his ability is. I flip a coin, and call it. If I call correctly, you lose all of your monsters. If I am wrong… well, I lose all of my monsters, and Life Points equal to half of each monster's attack."  
  
"That's way too risky Ryo!" Will yelled from the sidelines.  
  
"Glad to see you noticed! Time Magician, Time Magic! I call heads!"  
  
The coin flipped in the air, and finally landed…  
  
"On it's side?" Ryo facefaulted. "Reflip!"  
  
This time, the coin landed on heads.  
  
"And once again, luck is with me! Kiss your Sapphire Dragon goodbye! Now, Chimera, attack his Life Points!"  
  
"Your attack triggered my trap, Body Strengthening Supplement Z! If you attack with a 2000 attack monster or more, I gain 4000 Life Points before you do damage."  
  
"Damn… I attack with Time Magician as well before ending my turn."  
  
(Ryo: 7500 Imakune: 6400)  
  
"I cannot draw, but that does not matter. I set one monster and play Cyclone on Big Bang Shot, and then end my turn."  
  
"I would say that would kind of matter… I won't risk my Time Magician's ability. I lay one card down, and then attack your monster with Chimera!"  
  
"You attacked my Army Dragon. (700/800) If destroyed in battle, I can search my deck and summon another one. I put it in face down defense mode."  
  
"I switch Time Magician to defense, and end my turn."  
  
"I sacrifice my Army Dragon for Emerald Dragon! (2400/1500) I lay two cards down as well. Now, attack Time Magician!"  
  
"I have no counter for that."  
  
"Then you may go."  
  
"Alright… you must have some type of trap down. I activate Tempest to destroy all of our magic and traps!"  
  
"I activate both! I use Destruction Ring on your Chimera. That destroys it, and would normally inflict 2500 to both of us, as that is its attack strength. However, my other trap takes care of that problem. Hellish Trap Door Gun negates any non-Battle Damage that I take and inflicts the same amount of damage onto you! Therefore, you lose 5000 Life Points! I'll have to remember to thank Kurt for putting that in his deck…"  
  
(Ryo: 2500 Imakune: 6400)  
  
Ryo swore violently. "That's screwed me…"  
  
"So, what did you destroy with your own Tempest?" Imakune asked.  
  
"That was the card I had face down."  
  
"…someone tell me he isn't stoned."  
  
"I had my reasons. Either way, it worked, so who cares? Oh, by the way, you activated my Chimera's ability when you destroyed it. I can special summon Phantom Beast King Gazelle or Baffomet from the Cemetery, so I choose Baffomet in face down defense mode." Ryo concentrated on what was in his hand for a few minutes. I don't have much chance with these cards… so I will have to rely on luck for this one. He thought for a few seconds before remembering something. On the other hand…  
  
"I lay one monster in defense mode, and one card down. It's your turn."  
  
"Very well." He drew, and laughed. "You were depending on your face down monster to save you? Think again! I activate Emissary of Obliteration! Your face down monster is removed from the game!"  
  
"You removed my Baby Dragon."  
  
"…another useless monster…"  
  
"You underestimate all of the cards in my deck."  
  
"Because they suck! Now Emerald Dragon attacks Baffomet!"  
  
"Time to activate my trap!" Ryo announced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I activate Sixth Sense! I call out two numbers between one and six. I choose five and six. Now, you roll a die. If it is either of the numbers I chose, I draw that many cards. If not, I discard the amount of cards to what you rolled from my deck. So roll the die!"  
  
Imakune rolled nervously, and laughed. "Hah! It's only a one!"  
  
Ryo frowned. "Shoot, I guess I will have to use my Deck Master's ability. It's called Stacked Odds! I choose one number on a die, or side of a coin. I choose six. Now we keep rolling or flipping until that side shows up. So keep rolling!"  
  
Imakune glared at Ryo before rolling. "A two… reroll. A one… reroll. A five… reroll. A two… reroll. A four… reroll. A three… reroll. A four… reroll. A four… reroll. A four… reroll. A five… THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY! A one… reroll. A two… reroll. A three… reroll. A four… reroll. A five… reroll. A… ONE?! COME ON! A four, a two, a five, a one, GOD DAMN IT GIVE ME A SIX! A four, reroll! A one, reroll! A five, reroll! A two, reroll! A six, reroll! A three, reroll! Wait… I ROLLED A SIX! THANK YOU GOD!"  
  
Ryo snickered as he drew six cards. "That was quite entertaining."  
  
"Shut the hell up and go."  
  
"Well, this hand will certainly help. I will first activate Pact With a Dark Master! By discarding Wyvern Warrior and Landmine Spider from my hand, I can special summon Dark Master-Zork! (2700/1500) Now I can use his ability. I roll a die. If it is one or two, all of your monsters are destroyed. If it is three, four, or five, you lose one monster. If it is a six, I lose all of my monsters. So I roll!"  
  
The die landed on a three.  
  
"Your Emerald Dragon is destroyed! Now I summon Kings Knight! (1600/1400) Both of my monsters attack you directly!"  
  
(Ryo: 2500 Imakune: 2100)  
  
"I can still win! I drew Black Hole, so now I will play it! All of the monsters on the field are destroyed!"  
  
Ryo yawned as he drew. "Game over. I play Raise Dead on Baby Dragon, and then play Fusion to combine it and Wyvern Warrior. Behold my Dragon Riding Wyvern! (1700/1500)"  
  
"You could have won this turn, if you hadn't fused those two monsters."  
  
"I still can, seeing as I only special summoned. I summon Queens Knight! (1500/1600) She attacks, and then Dragon Riding Wyvern attacks!"  
  
"No!" Imakune protested, but it was no use.  
  
(Ryo: 2500 Imakune: 0)  
  
"Still calling Baby Dragon pathetic?" Ryo teased."Now tell us were Kurt it"  
  
Imakune laughed"Like hell I'd tell you two idiots.Your friend is going to die because of his treason and there is nothing that you can do"he turned and walked off  
  
"Hey!"Ryo yelled"Come back here!"  
  
Will watched as Ryo jumped on Imakune and pinned him to the floor"Want to find Kurt that badly?"he asked  
  
"No.I want my Ante Card"  
  
Will facefaulted  
  
"Here"Iamkune held up his actuall deck  
  
"I take Mimic Illsionist.I could have some fun with this card"  
  
End Chapter 


	17. Cold Blood Battle!

Chapter 16  
  
Cold Blood Battle!  
  
*Author's note*What?!I couldn't think of anything else...and it kinda preludes to the parody in this chapter.Also I'm sorry for waiting to update so long.I just had some problems getting my ideas together*End author's note*  
  
Kurt lay on the floor of the prison cell when he heard someone trying to wake him up  
  
"Kurt?Come on mate wake up!This no time for a snooze break!"  
  
"Who's there?"He asked in a groggy tone  
  
A teenager dressed in a khaki outfit came into his field of vision as he woke up  
  
"Nick?"he asked weakly  
  
"Good'ay Mate"Nick said in a australian accent"Looks like Imakune put you throught the ringer."  
  
"He did"Kurt said while grabbing his injured arm"What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I'm here to help me best mate break out of jail"he replied  
  
"Why are you doing this,you know if you get caught..."  
  
"I'll get in trouble with the boss and the policy is don't muck with him or his affairs but right now I don't care.I want to help get you to safety before someone else comes along and kills you"  
  
"Okay.Just get me out of this place"  
  
Nick pulled out an armblade and hacked the shackles off"Come on,we need to get moving.The window of oppurtunity it fading fast"  
  
With that said,Kurt managed to get up and with Nick's help,got out of the prison.They had been walking for quite some time before coming to a halt"How much longer?"Kurt asked  
  
"Not much longer.But, I'm really bored right now.How about a duel for old times sake?"  
  
"Sure,why not"Kurt responed"I choose Lord of Dragons as my deck master"  
  
"And I choose my best bud,Giga Gagagigo"Nick said as he transformed into a huge lizard man with giant armblades  
  
(Kurt:8000 Nick:8000)  
  
"I'll start.I set one monster and in my turn"  
  
"My turn mate.I special summon Fleet-Footed Gilasaurus!(1400/400)"  
  
"How?"Kurt asked  
  
"I can special summon Gilasaurus in exchange,you are allowed to special summon a monster form your cemetary"  
  
Kurt frowned"Thats really fair,considering we just got started"  
  
"Thanks.Thought of the plan myself.Now I special summon and another Fleet-Footed Gilasaurus(1400/400) and now I sacrifice the both for Black Tyranno!(2600/1800)"  
  
On Nick's field,the two raptors disappeared and was replaced by a giant black dinosaur"Isn't she a beauty?"  
  
"Shit!"Kurt said to himself"On the first turn I'm already forced to be defensive!"  
  
"Defense won't help you here mate.As long as all you monsters in defense mode,my Black Tyranno can attack directly.Now attack!"  
  
Kurt watch in horror as the giant dinosaur lumbered over to him in bite him with its giant mouth  
  
(Kurt:5400)  
  
"Damn it"Kurt muttered as he started his turn"I set a monster and place one card face down and end my turn"  
  
"I set one monster facedown and attack you directly with Black Tyranno!"  
  
"Nice try Nick,but you should have known that I'm not letting that thing hit my life points twice.Activate Holy Barrier Mirror Force!"  
  
"Crap.Well,in that case I end my turn"Nick replied  
  
"I flip over both of my face down monster Spear Dragon(1900/0) and attack your set monster!"  
  
"You killed of my Death Gremlin (1600/1800).Now I choose one card from my cemetary and place it back in my deck,and I choose my Black Tyranno"  
  
(Nick:7900)  
  
"I end my turn"Kurt said  
  
"I summon Killer Snake!(300/200) and then I play Super Evolution Medicine!"  
  
"What does that do?"Kurt asked  
  
"It allows me to sacrifce a Reptile Sub type monster in order to Special summon a Dinosaur Sub type from my hand.And can you guess what I'm getting?"  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"Yup.Say hello to Black Tyranno again mate.Now I attack your lifepoints with him"  
  
Once again the giant dinosaur lumbered over and bite into Kurt  
  
(Kurt:2800)  
  
"Your turn"  
  
"I play Thunderbolt to destroy your Black Tyranno and sacrifice my face down Cavern Dragon(1300/2000) to summon Death Vorstagalf!(2200/1700).And now I switch Spear Dragon back into attack mode and attack your lifepoints"  
  
(Nick:3800)  
  
"And I end my turn placing two cards face down"  
  
"Play Early Burial,paying 800 lifepoints to summon Black Tyranno from my cemetary"  
  
"Thanks for walking into my trap.I activate Destruction Ring and Hellish Trap Door Gun!"  
  
Nick watch in horror as his dinosaur exploded and the damage Kurt would have taken was shot out from a gun  
  
(Nick:0)  
  
"Nicely played old friend"Nick said as the image of their deck masters faded away"Choose you ante card"  
  
"I'll take Early Burial"  
  
"Okay"Nick handed it over to Kurt"This is far as I go,just keep following this hallway and you'll reach the outside"  
  
"Thanks"Kurt turned and contiued to run down the hallway 


End file.
